Betrayal and a Vampire
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: Tsukune Aono had been fleeing for two months now. From what? His old friends, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby. They've been hunting him down for answers. Answers on why he did the dark deed, he's looking for answers too. Why did they betray him, than insist he betrayed them? Just who is the victim in all of this? A dark path lies ahead of him, one he may not survive. Harem
1. The Act of Betrayal

**Hello Fanfiction writers/readers**

**This is my first Rosario Vampire Fic, but it's been here for a while. Looking back at it, I couldn't help but be ashamed if myself for how short each chapter was so i added a bit and changed things a little. Since I've added a bit more to this chapter, I think I'll be putting this as an AU, it doesn't derive from the canon in some major aspects, the reason it's AU is because of the timeline.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer:**** Rosario Vampire... so cool... so amazing... so popular... sooooo... not mine...**

* * *

Betrayal and a Vampire

Ch1/ The Act of betrayal

The forest was dark, devoid of life, but most of all, covered in the stench of death. For miles, all that could be seen were tree upon tree all the same. All dark, leafless, also devoid of life. At the top of branch of the tallest trees stood a young man with hands in his pockets. Clad in mostly in black, he ran his unnaturally cold and impassive eyes through the surrounding dark area. Though it was dark with the moon shining brilliantly above, he had no problem looking at his surroundings.

Yet all he could see was black, nothing, but black. The same as his outfit. He no longer wore the colorful green Youkai academy blazer from his more happier and peaceful days in Youkai.

No, now he wore a black leather jacket with grey stripes above the sleeves. Under it he wore a dark grey button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone and a blood-red tie with a short-sleeved black undershirt underneath. He wore a pair of black dress shoes that shined in the moonlight and a pair of dark brown jeans. Looking at him now and the way he use to dress in the past, one would not be able to see them as the same person. For him though that was the point.

_'To survive in this world, I have to use every_ _advantage I can get._' He thought as he took a small glance down at his attire. _'That means blending in with the night.'_

He had learned that lesson the hard way when he first set out here in the Youkai world's forests. Walking around in the night with a bright green blazer was a dead give away to any wild Youkai that prowled through the night. He had so many near death experiences for him not to make the transfer into darker clothing.

He sighed once again as he leaned against the tree. The man standing at the top of the branch was and yet wasn't who his name identified him to be. Long gone was the foolish, naive, and unbearably innocent young boy he use to be. In his place was a more mature, dark, unfeeling young man. The kind-hearted look on his face had turned to a cold impassive one. His once warm chocolate-brown eyes had darkened into a see devoid of life in a dark frozen miasma.

His smile, the one that drew everyone in and caused them to smile was no longer there. He had lost that months ago only for it to be replaced with a small frown.

Tsukune Aono stared down at his hand at the beautiful set of chains that gleamed in the moonlight. He may have changed, but this part of him hasn't. The part of him contained inside the Holy Lock wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. He knew what was inside, he knew what lurked inside, what power... what dark power was his other. Yet, a small part of him hesitated. It seemed like there was something else inside, something festering and bubbling up inside of him. Something that was not a ghoul. It was unexplainable, but he felt like a part of him was beginning to unlock. Almost like a combination with only the first number used.

_'Maybe it's the reason I've been learning. Learning how to control it_.' He continued to stare at the Holy Lock, the memories of his training filling his thoughts. It had been bitter work and he had much more to do, but the results that came from it were something that outshined the negatives. Even though what he did learn could only be used for a maximum of two minutes.

_'All the better for me to survive.'_ He mused as he turned his uncaring gaze towards the moon above. His thoughts suddenly switched from the memories of his training to his other more bloodthirsty half.

The ghoul.

Thinking about that thing brought a sudden wave of anger from within him despite the calm uncaring look on his face. It was because of that thing that he was like this right now. Why he couldn't be in Youkai academy. Why he couldn't be with her. His hand tightened into a fist as more memories ran through his head. His past playing out in front of him.

_'Not much of a past since I've only been at this for a few months._' Tsukune took a large breath of air to calm himself down. Feeling the anger melting away he brought his hands out of his pocket as he faced the moon one last time.

After what he just went through, he needed the small sense of peace before going back. Back to the stench of death that filled the air below him. Welcoming him with open arms.

Tsukune turned and gracefully leapt of the tree landing without a sound on a puddle of red. Scattered around him where many now dead mangled corpses. Each brutally disfigured beyond recognition, lying in pools of their own blood. He ignored the bodies of the brutally mutilated Youkai and stuffed his hands back into his pockets as he began walking. He didn't feel remorse, no regret, he didn't look back...

* * *

The room was dark, filled with an air of sadness, regret, but mostly deep hearted pain. The usual lively room was now a depressing dark space, devoid of anything, but the depressed figure sitting on the bed.

Moka Akashiya, Youkai Academy Vampire sat on her bed, legs crossed and a pillow in her powerful embrace. Sitting in front of her was a picture frame, detailing many smiling faces.

She tightened her hold on the pillow as she stared at the people in the picture. The picture of her friends... in a happier time. A time that seemed so long ago. almost as if all those precious memories were nothing, but a dream and she had finally woken up into the cold world she now thrived in. Yet the picture was proof that such happy times were not a facade, gazing at all the smiling faces, she smiled sadly. There was Ruby the elder Witch, there was Yukari the youngest Witch, Mizore the Yuki-Onna, Kurumu, even Gin the Werewolf and Kokoa her younger sister. The two though she was more focused on were the pair in the center of the smiling faces.

Herself standing next to him.

Back when he had his old heartwarming smile, back when she had her's as well. The normally cheerful and bubbly Moka Akashiya was, but a mere shadow of her former self.

Her long gorgeous bubblegum hair, so beautiful and stunning. Now cascaded down her back, a mess. Her once smiling face that could light up anyone's world, was now turned into a large uncharacteristic frown. Her sparkling emerald-green eyes were puffy and red with the remains of dried tears underneath. **'Honestly, are you going to sit there and wallow in self-pity? Look at our body, this is not how a proper vampire should act'**. She heard her Inner say. **'It's been only two months, you've been locked in here ever since. You have to face the fact that Tsukune is a criminal now.'**

"I can't..." Outer Moka's voice was raspy and sounded dry. "...he- he is still Tsukune. Our Tsukune..." She could practically feel her Inner self roll her eyes. **'They're out there again, you know.'** Moka's eyes only shut close. **'Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby are out there. Hunting him again.'** Moka only shook her head at her inner's words. "I don't believe it. Tsukune would never... the other's they don't believe it either..."

**'Then why are the other's out there? Hunting him down?'** Her inner self shot back at her. Moka was silent for a while, but slowly she lifted her head from the white pillow. "Because they've been hurt, I've ...been hurt... by him" She heard her inner self sigh within the gleaming red-eye of the rosary. **'Believe what you want, but we are not staying here any longer.'** Her inner spoke coldly, determination lacing her words. **'You will get yourself out of this pathetic state and HUNT HIM DOWN!'** Moka only shook her head and buried her face into her pillow.

* * *

Kurumu Kurono flew through the air, long dark purple wings stretched far out in the night sky and a blank expression on her face. Lately she had only been showing said expression rather than the large happy-go-lucky grin usually found on her beautiful features. The cheerful air that usually surrounded her was all to, but gone.

She had only herself to blame, for him to blame as well. He broke her heart, made her feel the worst pain she had ever felt. Yet despite his actions, she couldn't help, but still love him. Was it wrong? To love a criminal...

She shook her head, this was Tsukune Aono... he was no criminal, but then... why was she hunting him down?

Behind her flying at a steady pace was Ruby Toujyou, the very powerful elder witch. Her six pitch black raven wings flapping strongly against the wind. Her expression was completely serious as she scanned the ground below. Her crimson pink-tinted eyes searching for any signs of life from the dark forest below. Her connection with nature was very strong here, giving how everything was for the most part dead.

Both girls flew with a purpose, a person they were anxious to meet. There task was to bring in Tsukune Aono for his possible execution. As The two girls continued to fly, they knew that somewhere, somehow. Mizore Shirayuki was following closely in her unseen stalker like ways.

It was long before Ruby finally spotted something... she wished she hadn't...

"Down there. I see something." Ruby called to the busty Succubus in front of her. Kurumu looked at the directions she was pointing and saw them. Some black shapes, but that was not all of it. The trees around the area were broken, charred even. As the earth around it was cracked and painted by a bright red color. Kurumu didn't have to even guess to know what it was. The two slowly stopped flapping there wings and fell into a steady glide as they approached the area.

From above they could already see a certain pale purple haired woman waiting for them. 'What happened here?' Kurumu thought with horror filled eyes as she scanned the remains of the once life filled Youkai.

"Whoever did this, couldn't have gone too far." Mizore spoke as she twirled her lollipop in her mouth. "Mizore is right, the blood is still fresh and from the signs of the bodies. They just died recently which means whoever it was killed them was recently here as well." Ruby concluded as she tucked her wings closer to her body.

"Don't say Whoever." The two girls turned to the normally cheery bluenette who was looking down at the ground, bangs hiding her face from view. "You know who did it, you know he's near." Kurumu spoke softly. She was taking the past two months as hard as Moka, they all were. She though because he was her Destined One, her Mate of Fate. It completely destroyed her not having him with her. They all felt the same way, poor Yukari Sendo was still locked away in her room, the same as Moka. "We do know Bazooka Girl, the point was not to mention him." Mizore told her bluntly.

Kurumu meanwhile only facepalmed herself. It seemed she hadn't changed completely from her dense nature. "Tsukune is very near, I can feel him." The two girls snapped their heads towards Ruby who was staring off into a random direction of the forest. "You know what must be done, what we must do..." Mizore and Kurumu only shared a look as claws adorned their hands. Mizore had her beautiful ice-covered claws and Kurumu had her long razor-sharp black claws.

* * *

Tsukune had been walking for god know's how long, during which he hadn't had any problems. The landscape hadn't changed, it was still mostly the same dark forest. Still devoid of life. Trudging along said forest with hands in his jeans pockets, he suddenly stopped. Well mostly devoid of life...

"Tsukune..." Said boy didn't move an inch at the sound of the voice he knew well. In a way he should've anticipated this. "...please just come with us." Ruby pleaded as he stayed with his back to her. She knew what her job was, but this was still her love interest, her Tsukune.

Said boy did not speak and did not move for a while as he assessed the situation. If Ruby was standing behind him, no doubt both Kurumu and Mizore were around. Chances are they were waiting for him to attempt an escape. In some ways, they still under estimated him, he sighed in a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

"Ruby..."

Tsukune slowly turned around and ran his over her, she was still the Ruby he remembered. Wise, kind, poli... no something changed. He could see it, a faint glimmer, but still noticable. She may have appeared like her old self on the outside, but in her eyes he saw her real feelings.

Pain, betrayal, confusion, most of all... sadness. All of those emotions were wide in the open for him to read, the eyes were a gate way into the soul after all. Yet he had his suspicions, he knew that there was more than said emotions behind her crimson pink eyes.

"...you know i can't do that..." Ruby sighed sadly as she shifted her weight to her right leg. She had already anticipated this. "Honestly Tsukune, why do you resist?" He blinked twice, but held his blank calm expression.

"You are joking right? If i don't want to go back willingly, what other choice is there, but to resist." He stated holding his steady gaze with hers. Her eyes dulled in color as the sadness in them grew, he just watched. "Then you know what I must do..."

"If you must..." Tsukune merely said as he turned his gaze towards the ground. He didn't need to look to know what she was going to do. Using the weight on her right leg, she jumped forward, attempting to hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick with her left leg.

He merely caught her foot in midair, halting her advance. "Tsukune... please just come with us... please..." Ruby pleaded once again while using her wings to stay afloat. Tsukune still looking at the ground with her leg in his grip merely scoffed. A small humorless smile on his face. "Why... I'm not the one who started this whole thing?" She frowned at his response. "But you are... we saw you..."

Tsukune's frown only grew at her response like she had done for his only seconds ago. "I'm done trying to convince you. Besides, I'm not the one hunting you down. Right Kurumu, Mizore?" He heard the thud of their landing from the trees, but did not look up from the ground. "Tsukune, just answer us this at least. Why?" Mizore asked, sadness in her voice as she stared at her barely recognizable love interest.

"Why? You're not the one who should be asking that. I should be." The three only stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue. "Why after all we went through, do you choose to betray me now and so easily at that?" Tsukune asked with an emotionless tone that only matched his eyes and expression.

"Betray you? Tsukune, you betrayed us." Kurumu said with a hint of anger. Tsukune only sighed as he threw Ruby, high into the air. The elder Witch easily regained control of her flight by expanding her wings behind her before slowly making her way to the ground.

"Believe what you want, I'm done with this." He merely said as he slowly got into a fighting stance. "Either way, it doesn't change what is happening right now." The girls hesitantly got into fighting stances as well. The tension in the air was thick.

"You're all here for me, just like you've been in the past. Only this time you're not here for me as friends, but as enemies." The girls did not respond to his words, but he could see his words had hit them hard. The girls prepared themselves as they stared their opponent down. Tsukune didn't need to prepare himself, he always was. He had to have his guard up at all times or he'd break and he knew it.

_Tsukune reached for the holy lock, they charged..._

* * *

**At first this story seems to be lacking an explanation and a plot, but rest assured. There is one.**

**The general theme of this story, is about how all of us, no matter how good or innocent we may think ourselves to be. We all have a bit of darkness in us somewhere. Darkness and all its evil intentions live inside us, from committing unforgivable acts to simply having a dislike for someone, it lives in us all...**

**No matter how big or small it thrives, for some it's just buried deeper...**

**You can read, you can write, but can you review this story? It's up to you...**

**My nice way of asking for a review, without getting too pushy.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	2. Fight Among Friends

**Greetings fellow fanfiction readers/writers**

**Here is the second chapter of betrayal and a vampire.**

**Thank you for reviews, following, favoring once again, you know who you are.**

**I've been away from Rosario + Vampire for a long time so my memory of it is a bit hazy, i wrote this when i was still watching the anime and reading the manga. I haven't done either in a while so i well to help me refresh my memory about this anime/manga. That is part of the reason i forgot the rosary mixed with the holy lock thing.**

**Anyway enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:**** Many things could be said about Rosario Vampire. How cool it is, how entertaining it is. Another thing to add to the list is how it's not mine.**

Ch2/ Fight Among Friends

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby watched in stunned silence as Tsukune reached for the Holy Lock in front of them. To think... he would be willing to go so far. The look in his eyes were proof enough of his decision. He wasn't bluffing, Tsukune was fully intending to break the Holy Lock and release his darker self.

_'He's actually going to take the holy lock off, but why_?' Ruby asked herself as she and the others continued to watch. Tsukune had a confident look in his dark chocolate-colored eyes as he laid a hand on the precious metal. His face was completely calm, unfeeling even, but his eyes spoke his resolve. He was going to fight them...

_'If Tsukune manages to pull of the lock, then he'll go berserk. He won't be able to restrain the ghoul_.' Mizore thought feeling a wave of despair. She had seen Tsukune in Ghoul form more than once, and each time left a new nightmarish memory that would forever plant itself into her brain. Looking at the others, she saw that they understood the seriousness of the situation.

Whatever happens, they can't let him remove the Holy Lock. As if by an unseen signal, the three suddenly rushed forward, intending to stop his rash, foolish decision.

_'Two minutes. I'll only have two minutes, before I lose it. I have to end this fight then and not even a second after._' Tsukune told himself as the three girls closed the distance between themselves and him. Taking one last breath, he pulled on the lock.

'Plink.'

* * *

Yukari Sendo, young desu phrase loving Witch, trudged through the halls of the girls dorm. Clad only a pair of cute green pajamas and her witch hat, she walked through the halls an empty husk. What was once a cheerful young spirit, was now a depressed and broken young spirit. Yet another shadow of its former self, her eyes held such sadness and regret a child her age should not be experiencing let alone know about.

_'Please Moka-san, please open the door for me. Just this once._' She pleaded to herself as she neared her destination. The door of Akashiya Moka which had remained closed for over two months. Never once opening since the day of the incident. Upon reaching the door, she hesitated. Her hand only a centimeter away.

She took a deep breath to reassure herself before knocking, once and only once. "Moka-san it's Yukari, please open the door. Please..." She called sounding like a lost child. In a way, the statement was true, never before had she felt more lost and alone than her earlier days before meeting her precious friends. She stood outside for a few minutes, in which there was no sound, but complete silence.

Yukari sighed sadly as she began to turn around, having lost all hope, but stopped when she heard the sound of the lock clicking. It must've been her mind playing tricks on her, but her assumption was proven wrong when she saw the knob slowly turn.

"Yu-yukari-chan?" Moka asked uncertainly as she opened the door just wide enough so she can look outside. "Yes Moka-san, it's me. Please don't lock me out, I'm all alone." Moka frowned at the young witch who looked down towards the ground as tears slowly fell from her slightly pale cheeks. It was such a sad sight and Moka being who she was could never turn away from her, especially now.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka cried as she swung the door open and rushed out enveloping the young girl in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to distance myself away from everyone else. I just wanted to be alone."

The young witch did not respond, but only buried her face into the crook of her neck. For the first time in two months she felt a small ray of happiness. Like a huge burden had been lifted of her shoulders.

"It hurts Moka-san, it hurts... my heart." Yukari whimpered as she began sobbing into her neck. Moka frowned and looked down at her sadly as tears began filling up her normally sparkling eyes. "I know Yukari, i know..."

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark forest, a dark presence suddenly filled the air around with a dark pressure of massive killing intent. The very air seemed to be dancing around the center of the forest as the clouds above darkened and began to swirl towards one another.

Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby screamed as they were sent flying from the massive power that had just been unleashed. Large flashes of red light lit up the night sky as the area seemed to become unstable. Many dark-colored bats took to the sky as a large wind ran through the entire area.

_'He did it... Tsukune actually did it. He removed the Holy Lock...'_ Kurumu thought in a mixture of disbelief and fear. The three girls sat up and watched in horrid fascination as Tsukune's normal light brown colored eyes were replaced with soul piercing red colored eyes. A demonic black slit made up the eyes center where the pupils use to be. Black vine like markings appeared on the sides of his face as his teeth sharpened slightly.

The Ghoul fixed his dark demonic glare on the three attackers and bared his fangs. The girls stood up hesitantly and got into fighting stances as they stared at the now mindless Ghoul of their use to be friend and love. Each one of them felt fear surge through their hearts as they felt the overwhelming amount of killing intent being directed towards them.

"What do we do now? He took off the lock." Kurumu asked, not taking her eyes off the Ghoul. Ruby was glaring at her mindless love interest as determination flowed through her veins. "We fight, he must be brought down..."

Mizore's usual pale purple hair suddenly lightened until it was a crystal clear snow light blue. Her ice claws gleamed in the moonlight as she bared them at her opponent. _'Tsukune i will save you...'_

The ghoul moved his eyes from attacker to attacker almost as if contemplating which of the three to attack first. The girls gritted their teeth while Mizore bit harder on her lollipop. It happened too fast for anyone to react. Tsukune suddenly appeared in front of the three causing the their eyes to widen. Before they could react, Tsukune hit his palm directly in Ruby's chest sending her flying back while simultaneously knocking the wind out of her.

The sounds of broken tree bark filled the forest as Ruby proceeded to smash through four dark-colored trees. "Ruby!" Kurumu shouted in panick, but was silenced when Tsukune wrapped his hands around her throat. She coughed and clawed at him furiously as he lifted her off the ground with only one hand. It was futile, he was too strong.

Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled for air, her lungs demanding oxygen. Tsukune only narrowed his eyes as he applied more pressure, his fingers tightening around her throat to a level near breaking her throat.

Seeing her friend in danger, Mizore attempted to slash across Tsukune's chest, but he slapped her clawed hand to the side before suddenly ramming Kurumu into her, sending them both flying. The two grunted as they slammed hard into the earth sending dust high into the air.

The ghoul only watched with interest as it stood in place, waiting for his attackers. All was silent, before an odd noise was heard. The sound of flapping wings filled the air before Ruby suddenly burst out of the dust cloud heading straight for him.

The ghoul only had time to widen his eyes before the witch expanded one of her wings forward and slashed him across the chest. His Leather jacket now had a large gash across it as well as his shirt.

"Mizore, Kurumu are you okay?!" Ruby yelled as she began furiously hacking at the Ghoul who easily began to dodge every slash of her razor-sharp feathered wings. She couldn't afford to get distracted, not even for a second. Taking her eyes off of him to check on her friends would result in her death.

The Ghoul having enough of the tedious slashes caught the next wing in his hand. Blood began flowing down his arm as the feathers cut into his hand, but he ignored it. Tsukune bared his teeth at the now frightened Ruby as his blood-red eyes glared into hers. Suddenly his grip on her wing tightened as he began to yank, the force of his pull growing stronger and stronger.

Just when he was going to rip her wings off, an ice kunai flew through the air. The sharp ice made weapon pierced the flesh in his arm making him cry out. His grip on her wings loosened giving Ruby an oppurtunity. She reeled back her right three raven wings before swinging them swiftly. The three wings connected with his chest and upper torso causing him to fly back, crashing into many trees until he was completely submerged in a large pile.

Ruby was breathing heavily as she examined the pile for a few seconds before turning her gaze to her friends.

"Thank you Mizore." Ruby said as said Yuki-onna and Kurumu appeared behind her. "He is not fighting as relentless and wild as he always did in his Ghoul form." Mizore said as she looked over to the small pile of broken trees burying Tsukune.

"I noticed that too." Kurumu added as she massaged her large breasts which had actually cushioned most of her and Mizore's fall. It seemed they really were giant pillows.

"Something is different about his Ghoul form, he is much more tamed." Ruby said absent-mindedly as many different scenarios ran through her head. "Tsukune would never just simply take off the Holy Lock. There would be no one to return him back to normal since he's alone now."

The girls didn't get to ponder the current events any longer as the small pile of trees suddenly exploded revealing a battered and very angry Ghoul. He glared at them dangerously as his fist tightened to the point of him piercing his skin with his nails.

* * *

Moka watched the sleeping young witch as she lay on her bed, her expression blank. The young witch had always dreamed about being in the center of a vampire sandwich, but she wasn't even feeling up to it. Not without Tsukune here.

She stopped herself, no she would not think of him. Not now at least, she was exhausted. All the mourning, the nightmares were becoming too much for her. For months that's all she'd been doing, her heart was breaking and she knew it. She turned to the sleeping witch and frowned.

Yukari had been in a similar state ever since he's betrayal and would never leave her room. How Yukari survived two month's without leaving her room. She would never know. The young girl who prided herself on her grades and high IQ, was now failing.

Her lack of attendance in school was really hurting her grades, that her lack of enthusiasm of actually doing her work. Lack of the sun and outdoors had made the young witches skin pale as well. Moka than compared her skin to hers by looking at her hand and noticed how white it was. Moka always had smooth flawless white colored skin, but she was too pale even for her.. She was a vampire, why would she get pale from lack of sunlight though? Perhaps it was from all the stress these past couple of months, she knew it wasn't doing her any good.

She sighed as she turned to her side on the bed, staring at a blank wall. They were out there again. Kurumu, Ruby, and Mizore were out there again, her Inner had been very sure. If they did find him, this would be the third time. They always failed to capture him in the end, they had said something about Tsukune actually moving faster and being more coordinated then he had ever been before in the past. Like he was training himself.

Moka didn't know why, but she felt like today would be different, that Tsukune won't simply try to lose them. Deep inside her rosary, her Inner stirred. She felt a very strong demonic pressure out in the distance, but that couldn't be. Her mind must've been playing tricks on her.

Her outer had gotten soft... or well softer then usual. She was a broken mess, what a disgrace. She was not like that though, she was going to hunt down Tsukune and make him pay. Even if she couldn't remove the Rosary, she knew a certain item that could nullify it.

_'Just you wait Tsukune. I'm coming for you.'_

Outer Moka though only sighed. She hoped that they'll come back perfectly unharmed. Which side she hoped for though, she didn't know.

* * *

The Ghoul stared at the three, black slits piercing into their very being as his arm dripped with red blood from the wound left by the bloodied kunai now embedded into his arm. He growled at the three in displeasure before suddenly disappearing from view.

"He's using his speed again, watch out!" Ruby cried out as she prepared herself for the attack. The other two only nodded as the two readied themselves for their berserk lover. A few seconds passed, but there was not hint of movement at all. They held their breath as they looked around, trying to locate him. Just when the girls were starting to lose slight tension, he struck. Mizore ducked under his outstretched fist and swiped her ice claws in his direction.

Tsukune yelped upon feeling the ice claws of the Snow Maiden rip through the flesh of his leg. He felt blood already running down his wounded leg, making him growl. While he was distracted with his newest wound, Kurumu suddenly took the initiative. Flying past him, she wrapped her tail around his neck and took off flying, pulling him along with her. He fell onto the ground face first and began scraping against the earth as the Succubus continued her flight.

He was heavy, but Kurumu was just as determined to stop the suffering by knocking him out cold.

_'You don't know how much this hurts me Tsukune.'_ Kurumu was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a rough hand grab her slim tail. She was suddenly yanked back and turned to find Tsukune glaring at her, fingers wrapped firmly around her tail. Her eyes widened as she watched him draw his fist back.

"Watch out Kurumu!" Ruby shouted as she took flight towards them. Tsukune anticipating that, swung Kurumu by the tail like a baseball bat and slammed her into the incoming witch.

The two cried out in pain before suddenly colliding into one of the many trees. They slid down the tree limply as they tried to regain their barings. "Kurumu, Ruby!" Mizore called out as she attempted to run towards them, but was halted in her advance by the Ghoul.

Tsukune bared his fangs at her before reeling back his fist. Mizore had just enough time to dodge, before countering with a knee to his gut. Tsukune flinched and held his gut as Mizore leaped into the air attempting a spin kick, but Tsukune was ready. He caught her incoming leg before brutally slamming her down onto the earth causing it to crack. Mizore gasped in pain before she felt herself being lifted once again by the same leg. She hung upside down limply, trying to dull the pain on her back.

Tsukune, showing no mercy, threw Mizore in the direction of the other two girls who were still recovering. Mizore bounced twice off the ground due to the impact, but then scraped against the ground on her back until she was lying right next to them. "Mizore are you alright?" Kurumu asked as she massaged her breast, which once again cushioned their fall, although with Ruby this time.

"Yes I'm alright." Mizore reassured as she slowly sat up as well, trying to hide the agonizing pain she was feeling because of her back. "He's too strong..."

"He's fighting brutally and mercilessly, yet coordinated enough to counter our moves or use his surroundings to attack. How is it possible for him to think and strategize so rationally in Ghoul form?" Ruby asked herself as they turned their attention to the Ghoul who was slowly making his way towards them.

"What do we do? He... He may actually k-kill us..." Kurumu stammered feeling her fear increase with each step he took towards them. It seemed he was ready to finish the tedious fight as he cracked his knuckles. Ruby was trying desperately to think of a plan when he suddenly he stopped walking. His face was unreadable as he stood in place for a few seconds.

They blinked in confusion as they lay on the ground, awaiting his attack when he suddenly began clutching his head painfully while roaring and grunting in pain. They watched in confusion and odd fascination as he tried in vain to stop whatever pain he was in.

Tsukune growled as he clutched his throbbing head are as the pain continued to intensify. It was unbearable, the pain he was feeling was rapidly increasing the more he tried to resist it. With great difficulty, he slowly reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the Holy Lock before swiftly snapping it back onto his wrist.

The girls felt their eyes widen at the spectacle he had just performed. Tsukune while in Ghoul form... had sealed himself.

The changes were instant, his eyes returned back into their regular dark brown pools while the markings on either side of his face disappeared as if they had never existed to began with. His teeth dulled back into their regular human teeth while his face lost the rabid expression. The dark pressure and massive killing intent slowly disappeared until all was peaceful and quiet again.

The three girls continued to watch in shock and confusion as Tsukune fell on one knee, still clutching his head. His expression slowly growing calm and emotionless from the pained expression he had had previous.

_'What happened?_' Kurumu thought extremely baffled.

"He sealed his own Ghoul self... he shouldn't be able to do that!" Ruby shouted having trouble believing what she had just witnessed. Mizore sat by her with a shocked expression and her lollipop hanging out of her mouth.

Tsukune slowly and weakly made his way to his feet. The throbbing in his head had nearly vanished, but he could still feel the numbing feeling from the aftermath of transforming. _'Three more seconds... just three more and i would've lost control.'_ He thought darkly as he stared at the Holy Lock on his wrist. The metal gleaming mockingly in the moonlight.

_'I have to be more careful, if I don't reseal myself in time, I really will become a bloodthirsty brute._' He turned his gaze from the lock to the girls who were still looking at him with shocked expressions. He frowned upon noticing their conscious state.

_'Shit I was hoping that I'd be able to knock them out within two minutes...'_ He thought feeling a twinge of disappointment. _'Looks like I'll have to lose them again than.'_ Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby were about to speak when he suddenly nodded towards them in mock salute before turning around and sprinting through the trees.

His form instantly blending in with the shadows and the dark night sky.

"He's making a run for it! We can't let him get away!" Ruby shouted panicked as she jumped up while expanding her wings and then shot after him. Kurumu and Mizore, despite how confused they were, swiftly sat up and began following after the two.

Ruby growled as she continued flying swiftly, her eyes scanning everything in sight. It was no use, he was already long gone. She growled as she slowed to a stop and turned around to find Mizore and Kurumu standing before her. "He got away... again?!"

Mizore and Kurumu only sighed and felt their shoulder slump.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Tsukune was sprinting as fast as he could through the trees. His jacket, tie, and hair blowing in the breeze as he sprinted as fast as he could despite his many injuries. _'That was too close...'_ He thought a bit ashamed of himself for letting the fight drag on for so long. '_I should've incapacitated them quicker...'_ He scolded himself.

He continued running as he slowly reached for the ice kunai still deeply embedded in his arm. With a wince he pulled it out and frowned when the hole it left behind began bleeding instantly. Staining his jacket sleeve in its red form. _'They really did a number on me...'_

He continued running until he stood in a small clearing with nothing, but a large rock and lush green grass for miles. He walked towards the rock and took a seat feeling relief as he rested his tired bones and aching muscles. He undid his tie before removing his torn bloodstained leather jacket. He than unbuttoned the dark grey long sleeve button up shirt and pulled of the plain black undershirt. His naked upper torso was covered with blood, dried and fresh. As many wounds were scattered about his body.

Sighing, he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a small medical supply case. Reaching in, he pulled out a couple of baby wipes and began wiping off the blood.

_'They're getting more forceful, they actually really hurt me this time.'_ He thought with a frown as he reached into the case and pulled out a needle filled with string. _'I barely managed to snap the lock back on before I completely lost my mind.'_ He thought as he began stitching his torn apart leg from Mizore's ice kunei. He didn't wince or show any sign of pain as he repeatedly stabbed the needle into his skin. He was already used to it.

_'If i want to avoid capture, I'll have to become even stronger. I'll_ _have to continue my training. Two minutes are not enough, not anymore.'_

He looked up towards the sky as he began bandaging his arm with fresh bandages.

_'Why is though that i have a strong sense of danger? Like something bad is going to happen._' He stopped bandaging and stared at the bright silver moon up in the sky. For some reason, he thought he heard a small almost non existant voice... or rather felt it.

It could have been his imagination, but he felt that he knew that voice. It sounded strangely like...

"Moka..."

_'Just you wait Tsukune, I'm coming for you...'_

* * *

**Now most of you think that it needs a back story, what made you think it didn't have one? Everything happens for a reason i can't just toss you guys into a story like this without an explanation. Although it does add to the suspense you must be feeling. All i can say is whatever solution to this story you are thinking, you are wrong. This story isn't that simple to be pieced together so early...**

**Keep reading if you want, the story will piece itself together.**

**You can read, you can write, but can you review this story? It's up to you...**

**Anyway thanks for reading, I'll try to update at some point.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	3. Scars That Will Never Heal

**Hey all Writers/Readers**

**It's me again, first of all I want to say thank you for reading this story.**

**A NOTE: So when I get a reader, a favorite, or even just a follower i take the privilege to PM them and thank them myself. I like to show my gratitude to those that do since in Fan Fiction having support is a great moral booster. Thanks to you I've been on cloud 9 for the past week. To the Point though I'd like to say sorry and thank you.**

**Sorry to those new followers, reviewers, favorers that I haven't PM'd to thank you myself. I've been busy like I said before.**

**Also ignore some of the spelling and grammar mistakes. I speak two and a bit of another language so it's hard not to get them mixed up.**

**PS: READ THE BOTTOM PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****God I almost forgot this again. Rosario Vampire... so cool... so unique... so popular...sooooooo... not mine (Sigh out of annoyance for having to do this.)**

* * *

Ch3/ Scars That Will Never Heal

"Moka-san, please open up! We have to talk to you!" Kurumu shouted as she resumed banging on said girls dorm room door. Ruby and Mizore were standing just behind her watching with dumbfounded expressions.

It had been a few hours since the incident with Tsukune. The girls had gone back to Youkai academy bruised, battered, and defeated. Though all the injures they sustained were no where as strong as the injures to their hearts. It was a hard fact to swallow, Tsukune really was against them. He really was their enemy now.

"Kurumu-san, if that technique didn't get her to open the door the last 231 times you tried. What makes you think it will work now." Mizore asked as she watched the busty bluenette make a fool of herself. No one was around to see it though as it was still night, the hallways encased in darkness.

Ruby glanced at the Snow Women out of the corner of her eye. _'You actually kept count?_' Ruby thought as she felt a drop of sweat run down the back of her head.

"At least I'm trying something Mizore, you and Ruby are just standing there doing absolutely nothing." Kurumu shot back before she resumed pounding on the door. Her violet eyes blazing with the up most determination.

Mizore sighed feeling a twinge of annoyance while Ruby stepped up to Kurumu. "Let me try." Ruby said, determination now filling her eyes as well. Kurumu hesitated, but in the end she allowed her to pass. Mizore and Kurumu shared a look as they watched the elder Witch curiously. Ruby took a deep breath before knocking once.

"Moka please open the door. It's about Tsukune." The second the name passed her lips, the door swung open revealing a very depressed Moka Akashiya. Her normal green eyes dull and lifeless while her hair once perfectly straight and lush hair, was now a complete rat's nest.

Kurumu face palmed herself while Mizore sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Of course..." Mizore said not impressed. How could she forget? It was clear that Moka harbored deep feelings for their former lover, why hadn't they exploited it earlier?

"Are you kidding me, all I had to do was say Tsukune's name and you'd open? Why didn't I try that first in the first place?" Kurumu whined childishly.

"Because you weren't smart enough to." Mizore answered her as she let out a sigh. "I heard that! Why you got some ner-" Ruby ignored the two bickering women as she turned her attention to Moka. The elder witch's eyes raised slightly upon seeing the pink haired vampires state.

"...Moka-san, are you feeling alright? You look... very umm..."Ruby didn't exactly know how to put it nicely. Moka currently looked like she had been covered in flour and beaten like a dusty rug. Never before had she seen the Youkai acadamy's most graceful and beautiful girl, a complete mess.

"It's okay Ruby-san, I know i don't look so good right now. Anyway, please tell me what it was you wanted to tell me." Moka responded making the elder witch frown. It was just a conclusion she had thought up, but she feared for it to be true. "Umm... sure, but please let's talk about this inside your room."

Moka hesitated, but nodded slowly as she stood back allowing her and the two previously bickering women to enter. The room was dark, the shades closed, and the room an overall mess. It just further proved how hard Moka had been taking the previous events.

_**'What pitiful states these girl's are in. Did Tsukune actually gather the nerve to fight back this time?**_' Inner Moka mused darkly from within the silver rosary as she watched the three women take a seat in different parts of the dark and depressing room.

Moka closed the door behind her and instantly locked it. There was a small moment of awkward silence as the four tried to figure out how to start the conversation.

"So Ruby-san..." Moka began, taking the initiative. "...what is the information you wish to speak to me about?" The three girls shared a worried look with each other making the hot pink haired vampire frown.

"Tonight, when we went to capture Tsukune..." Ruby began. "He...actually fought back." The words were like stones in her throat, no matter how hard she tried not to believe it.

Moka felt her eyes widen as well as the black slit eye in the center of the gleaming red gem of her Rosario. "But...but how? Tsukune is only human... he shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful to actually fight equally with you." Moka said, disbelief lacing her depressed tone.

"That's the problem Moka-san, Tsukune... well he's not fully human anymore remember." Mizore answered sadly. Both Moka's felt their eyes widen immensely as their minds tried to comprehend her words. "No...no... he didn't. Tell me he didn't...he wouldn't..." Moka begged as she stared at the three in disbelief.

_**'So that dark power I felt a few hours wasn't a part of my imagination. Tsukune you foolish human.'**_ Inner Moka thought with annoyance in her strong cold voice. Though a small part of her was a but proud in contrast to the annoyance.

"He did Moka, he removed the Holy Lock. He turned into a...Ghoul..." Kurumu answered her. She too was finding it hard to come to terms with. Tsukune, her Destined One, her Mate of Fate actually unleashed the Ghoul on her.

"But he wouldn't...he couldn't. If he released the Ghoul, how did he go back to normal?" Moka more like demanded than asked. The three girls only lowered their heads sadly causing both Moka's eyes to widen.

"No...you didn't. You-you ki-"

"Killed him? No we didn't Moka-san." Ruby interrupted her before she began to hyperventalate. Moka subconsciously gripped her rosary. She stared at the floor, bangs obscuring the view of her face. "Then how did he return to normal?"

Inner Moka was also curious as well, once you became a Ghoul you were a mindless, bloodthirsty, hurricane of destruction. You had no will, no soul, you were just an empty husk. A primal beast with the lone instincts to kill and consume.

The three girls shared a look and nodded to each other before turning back to the impatient pink haired vampire. "Moka-san..." Ruby began "...we think that Tsukune is somehow learning to control the Ghoul."

Both Moka's felt their eyes widen at the news. Pure shock filled the normally cherry vampire's face. "How?"

* * *

Tsukune panted as he fell onto all fours. His breathing was labored and sweat poured off of him in large amounts. His eyes which had previously been blood-red, slowly bled brown until they were his normal brown colored eyes again.

_'It's too much..."_ Tsukune thought as he lay on all fours, trying to regain his barings. He was wearing nothing, but his dark brown jeans and shoes. His other clothes were drying after washing away the blood stains and repairing the stains and tears.

_'I've been working on it for nearly five hours... and somehow I've only managed to increase my maximum time by only thirty-seven seconds._'

Slowly he stood up, still weak from his training. His many bruises and stitches were clearly noticable on his pale body.

Currently he was in a lush green plain of nothing, but soft green grass and lush stunning leaf covered trees. Never in his entire life did he ever think he'd ever find such a beautiful place such as this in the Youkai world.

This area was teeming with Youkai wildlife, but they were the peaceful type. _'The headmaster created Paradise as a sanctuary for most of Youkai worlds near endangered wild Youkai. Of course there would be some natural sanctuaries for the monsters he hasn't found yet_.' Tsukune thought as he wiped off the sweat with a blue rag.

He slowly walked towards a large rock covered with his now dried clothes. He grabbed his black shirt first and slowly raised it over his head. _'I have to get stronger, I can only hold back the ghoul's primal bloodthirsty instincts for only 2 minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Anymore and it will start to eat away at my mind._'

Tsukune next grabbed his dark grey button up shirt. '_I have to increase my time limit. If i don't, I'll revert. I can't let that happen...not again'_ He thought as he began fixing his red tie around his neck.

He loved these clothes, but they were a pain to put on. The only reason he dressed so nicely, was incase he somehow found himself in civilization. He didn't want to attract anymore attention than he would if he walked back in his torn up bright green blazer and pants.

His thoughts began transferring from his clothes to a more dark memory. A memory he'd never forget. His small frown grew slightly as he pulled the leather jacket over his shoulders.

"Moka, even after everything we went through... was it really hard not to see me as anything more than your friend?" Tsukune said out loud as the memories slowly began to resurface in his mind.

* * *

Flashback 2 months ago...

_He should've seen it sooner, he could only blame himself for his stupidity. Lately, he'd gotten it into his head that it was time. It was the time to confess, to choose..._

'Moka...'_ Tsukune thought fondly as he continued walking through the halls of Youkai academy. A small smile filled his boyish face as thought's of the very sweet yet powerful vampire filled his thoughts._

'Why can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?'_ Ever since he finally decided to confess around three days ago and attempted it. He had noticed something about Moka, something he did not like._

_She's been sucking his blood more and more frequently ever since last week. Sure she use to do it everyday in the past, but know it was literally every chance she got. The usual now was four times per day, everyday. Tsukune was surprised he hadn't died from lack of blood yet, but then again. Three times he's had to go to the nurses office for lack of blood. He's hand shakily made its way to his neck were a certain pair of fangs had been digging into for the past week nonstop._

_Even when he tried to confess, she'd completely ignore it and go straight for his neck. One time, he actually said the words. He actually said those three words which required a huge amount of courage and for what?_

_Moka hadn't heard a word he had said, she'd been to preoccupied staring at his neck hungrily to even here those words. It left him heartbroken._

_Well not anymore. _'Moka Akashiya i want you and i will not give up without a fight.'_ Tsukune thought, determination filling his warm innocent light brown eyes._

_He blinked when he saw the certain vampire that had been in his thoughts just now. Moka Akashiya, Youkai academy's number one beauty and strongest Youkai was waving at him with a large smile on her beautiful features._

_"Tsukune-kun!" She called warmly as she waved her slender hands more enthusiastically. A large smile made its way to his face. _'Now's my chance.'

_Tsukune quickly made his way to the waiting pink haired vampire, but did not stop walking once he passed her. Moka blinked when he grabbed her hand and began pulling her along when he walked past her. "Tsukune-kun...?"_

_"Moka-san I need to talk to you." Tsukune said interrupting her. "Wah, Tsukune!" Moka cried out as said boy suddenly began running. The duo made their way out of the school's front entrance and ran into the dark woods._

_"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried out as she continued to be dragged by the impatient human/ghoul. The two stopped running once they were a fair distance from the school. Tsukune slowly turned around to look at the vampire who was staring at him questioningly._

_"Moka-san, I have something very important to tell you..." Tsukune began, swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Moka only blinked her sparkling emerald-green eyes as she cocked her head to the side slightly. "What is it Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked curiously._

_Tsukune swallowed another lump as he began. "Moka..." Moka blushed at the lack of honorific. "...we have been through so much here in the academy. You were my first friend here..." As he spoke, he didn't notice the hunger filled look she began giving him. "... what I'm trying to say is. Moka I..." Tsukune was cut off when Moka suddenly embraced him._

_"I'm sorry Tsukune, but your blood is so delicious." Moka said before she impatiently dug her fangs into his neck. She never noticed the hurt look on his face._

_**Kapu**__- "So is it really true than? Do you really just want me for my blood?" Tsukune spoke emotionlessly as Moka continued sucking with a happy look on her face. "Even when I try to confess to you, you won't even stop."_

_Moka's eyes snapped open upon hearing his words. "Tsukune?" She asked, her voiced muffled due to her sucking. "Moka, get off me..." He gently began pushing her away, but as he did. His fingers caught a certain piece of metal which had been watching the entire time._

_Their eyes widened as a powerful intense dark pressure filled the air. Tsukune watched with a blank expression as Moka's normal bubblegum pink hair suddenly began to fade until it was a metallic silver. Her above average hourglass figure was enhanced as her hips widened and her chest grew larger._

_He watched as fangs slowly lowered themselves from her upper lip until they were hanging over her bottom one. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of blood-red orbs with slits acting as pupils. She frowned at him, fangs revealing themselves in the process._

_"Tsukune..." She said rather blankly._

_"Moka..." He said just as much as her._

_"I've been watching this entire time Tsukune." She said, her face still blank with an unamused frown. "And?" He asked plainly._

_"Watch it or I'll put you in your place as well." She warned as she bared her fangs at him. Something had changed in him, something definitely dangerous._

_"Did you honestly think you could court me?" She asked. He only blinked in response. "You are a human, even worse a Ghoul Tsukune. It could never work." He only blinked once again._

_"I'm telling you only because of how much you've done for the other me. Tsukune although my other and I have grown somewhat attached to you. It would never work, you'd get killed for even attempting to court me. The vampire code set aside by the oldest vampires in existence requires us to not only mate with our significant other, but to mate with someone who could put us in our place. Tsukune, you fight me and I'll crush you like a grape." As she spoke she slowly made her way towards him. The same blank look on both of each others faces._

_"Give up Tsukune, I don't know why my other was leading you on. I assume it was because of her innocent yet dense nature that allowed her to believe it could ever work between us." She slowly grabbed the silver rosary from his hands, her eyes never leaving his._

_"Move on...for me." She simply said before clicking the rosary back into place. Tsukune, who had up until now showed no emotion only looked down._

_He bit his lower lip as a single tear fell from his bang covered face. A pain worse than anything he'd ever endured as a human was swelling inside him. All the punches, the fires thrown at him, the bites to his neck... none of them compared to the pain he was currently feeling in his heart._

_ He had once promised Moka, he'd always be there to catch her when she fell. Not anymore._

_He didn't flinch as the now pink haired Moka fell. He didn't flinch as she passed him. He didn't try to catch her as he had always done in the past._

_He just simply... watched her fall..._

Flashback Over

* * *

"Bitch..." Tsukune spoke through gritted teeth. An angered look on his normally calm emotionless face. "If you were going to reject me, why not just say so instead of spouting out all that 'It would never work' load of shit."

He sat there in the silver moonlight. His now shaggier hair blowing along the breeze, his bangs blowing into his eyes. He didn't mind, there were important things at stake than hair in his eyes.

"I will become stronger, I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen again"

Never again...

* * *

Moka blinked as she looked down at the ground, her long pink hair obscuring the view of her face. "We believe Tsukune is learning how to control the ghoul. At least partially anyway." She heard Ruby say.

Moka pondered her words, but listened. "The Ghoul is nothing, but a mindless primal beast running on nothing, but the instinct to kill and consume. It is because of these simple instincts that it is very vulnerable mentally and physically. Because of its straight forward way of thinking, it attacks in straight forward manners, but it does so in its way of thinking." Ruby explained as she began pacing around the room.

Mizore and Kurumu listened to her theory while also glancing at the pink haired vampire.

"Because of it's near empty, brainless only instinct driven mind, it is vulnerable mentally. So I think Tsukune is learning how to hold of the animal instincts, but only shortly. I think he can only hold off the ghoul instincts for a limited time, before it began poisoning his mind and eating away at him. He can only stay in ghoul form up to that time before he began to feel the pain from the ghoul's animal instincts taking over. When that does happen, he must seal himself quickly or risk losing his mind." Ruby continued, biting her lower lip slightly.

"There is where his weakness is located. After he runs out of time and seals himself, he is vulnerable. Not just physically, but mentally. He must wait for his mind to recover before he can remove the Holy Lock once again. That is when we strike, that's how we bring Tsukune down."

The room grew silent after Ruby's explanation, each girl stood trying to ponder her words. It's logical every one thought, except Kurumu, who was more confused than anything else.

"**Tsukune you sly bastard."** Inner Moka said from within her imprisonment. He really had changed since... that day...

"When will you go after him again?" Moka asked causing all the girls to share a look and frowned.

"The next day after tomorrow or even the day after that. I'm still recovering." Mizore said as she gently patted her now bruised back.

"Yeah. After being used as cushions so much, I don't know how much my breasts can take." Kurumu added as she gently massaged her overly large chest.

"Are you going to kill him?" All the girls snapped their heads towards Mokas' bed to find a wide awake Yukari Sendo staring back at them.

"Yu-Yukari! How...when..." Kurumu babbled utterly confused.

"How long have you been listening in?" Ruby asked, ignoring the babbling Succubus.

"Long enough to know everything. So I'll repeat myself. ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM?" She asked once again. The four shared a look with one another before turning back to her.

"No, he has hurt us, but Mikogami-sama made it clear he wants him brought back alive." Ruby answered for all of them.

"Hurt us..." Kurumu mumbled with a depressed look. "...he has hurt us..."

_Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Touyjo... I don't love you. I don't love any of you!"_

They flinched as his words suddenly rang through every single one of their heads.

"To think he would actually say those words..." Moka whispered as memories filled her thoughts...

...filled all their thoughts... about the massacre...

* * *

Flashback 2 Months ago...

_Moka whimpered as she stood up weakly. She rubbed her head as she looked down at the ground. All she could remember was looking at Tsukune's broken face as she fell._

'He didn't catch me...'_ Moka thought an unknown feeling filling her heart._

_She was taken out of her thoughts as screams suddenly rang through the air._

_Looking up, her eyes widened when she caught sight of many dismembered Youkai academy students. Some were in their human disguise, others were in their monster forms._

_One thing didn't change, they were all torn apart. She covered her mouth in horror as she stared at the bloody scene before her._

_Another scream rang out, waking her from her thoughts._

_"Run, he's coming after us!" She heard a student shout._

_Against her better judgement she ran towards the direction of all the screaming. As she made her way there, she dodged many panicking and running students who were heading in the opposite direction._

_"Moka-san!" The vampire turned to her left to find Mizore running alongside her. "Mizore-san, what's happening?" Moka asked the lollipop carrying Yuki-onna._

_"I don't know Moka-san!" Mizore answered back. The two began speeding up until they rounded the corner of the academy and found a site that would forever plague their memories._

_Tsukune Aono resident human, the most kindest, innocent being ever to grace Youkai Academy. Stood over a puddle of crimson red blood in Ghoul form. Around him were litters of foolish monsters who thought they could oppose him or innocent passerby's who were in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_A few feet away from Tsukune stood Kurumu Kurono shielding a crying Yukari from the gruesome sight. Kurumu's normally beautifully smiling face was now pulled into a horrifying stare._

_"Kurumu, what happened. Why is Tsukune in Ghoul form?" Mizore asked upon Moka and her arriving. "I don't know, but he was about to kill Yukari. If I hadn't come when I did she'd..." Kurumu left the last part out, not wanting to think about it._

_'Tsukune...' Moka thought worried as tears fell from her emerald-green eyes. She watched as he broke someone's neck with only one of his hands._

_"We have to stop him." The four turned to there right to see Ruby standing there. A determined look on her face and her staff in her hand. "Ruby-san..." Kurumu said._

_"He has already killed one-third the population of Youkai academy. We can't allow him to continue." Ruby said as she twirled her staff and slammed it on the ground. Six black raven like wings sprouted from her back._

_The others shared a look and nodded. Hesitantly Kurumu sprouted her dark purple wings, along with her slim tail, and her long claws._

_Mizore turned her hands into two matching ice katana blades, both ice blades sparkled in the Youkai sun._

_Moka only hugged Yukari who had run to her for comfort._

_"Yukari-chan, I need you to be strong and help me find Tsukune's Holy Lock." Moka spoke as she bent down to look at the disheartened Witch._

_Yukari sniffled, but nodded slowly. "While the others try to hold him off, we need to find the Holy Lock." Moka said as she stood up. She glanced at Mizore and the others and frowned upon seeing them charge._

_Tsukune growled upon seeing his opponents before also charging forward. Mizore struck first or well attempted to. Tsukune ducked under her swing and brought his fist up, striking her in the jaw. Kurumu took advantage of the opening he created by attacking and did a spin in the air. Her tail swing around like a whip._

_Tsukune's head snapped to the side as her tail struck his cheek causing blood to fly out of his mouth._

_"Forgive me Tsukune." Kurumu spoke as she continued twirling. Her tail slapped him across the chest and then once more on his cheek before she went down low attempting to sweep his feet from under him._

_Tsukune leapt up into the air over her tail whip and prepared his leg for a downward kick when he was suddenly struck across the chest by a staff. He growled in pain before vines suddenly shot out of the ground, encasing his arms and legs._

_Ruby flew in front of him with a frown as she watched him began to snarl. He growled at them and scanned their faces over with his blood-red eyes. All of them flinched upon meeting their gaze, but lowered their heads after._

_"His trapped what do..." Kurumu was cut off when Tsukune suddenly flexed and began growling. They watched as vine after vine began to snap under the pressure before Tsukune suddenly broke free._

_Using his advanced speed, he disappeared from view before reappearing above Ruby. Ruby only had the time to widen her eyes before she was met with a super powered kick. She flew down towards the ground and landed with a thud causing the earth under her to crack._

_"Ruby-san!" Kurumu cried out as she began running towards her._

_She was caught off guard when Tsukune suddenly appeared before her with his fist drawn back. Her eyes widened as he swung._

_Before his fist could make contact, his eyes widened as a now blood covered ice katana blade suddenly erupted from his shoulder._

_"Mizore..." Kurumu said slowly upon seeing the Yuki-onna standing behind Tsukune with her ice blade deeply buried in his shoulder. Her face was filled with pain._

_"Forgive me Tsukune..." Mizore said sadly as she reeled her other ice katana back for a stab. She wasn't going to kill him, just take out his other arm._

_Before she could though, Tsukune suddenly ran forward causing the ice katana to slide out. Tsukune didn't stop running, but went straight for Kurumu who widened her eyes._

_She ducked under his first swung and gritted her teeth as she bared her claws. '_Forgive me Tsukune!'_ She shouted in her head before slashing._

_Red blood flew through the air as five large gashes appeared on Tsukune's chest. His Youkai academy blazer now torn as well as stained with his blood as well as the blood of the now dead monsters._

_"Hyaaa!" Kurumu cried as she slashed again, but her eyes widened when a hand suddenly gripped her wrist. Tsukune snarled at her before using his hold on her arm to lift her up into the air and slam her straight onto the ground._

_Kurumu gasped as she ground cracked beneath her and a fist embedded itself into her stomach. Bile and saliva flew out of her mouth as the wind was literally punched out of her._

_Tsukune pulled his fist away from her stomach and cried out when an ice kunai suddenly pierced his chest. Looking straight forward, he was met with a very displeased Mizore whose hair had now turned as clear as crystal ice._

_Her hands were now turned into giant double-sided ice axes._

_Tsukune only narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs as he slowly made his way to his feet. Ignoring the pain striken Kurumu who was holding her stomach trying to soothe the pain._

_"Tsukune come to me." Mizore said emotionless as she bared her axes. Said Ghoul only cocked his head to the side before suddenly disappearing from view. Mizore's eyes widened as she swung her axe arm to the left. _

_Tsukune cried out as he suddenly appeared there with a hand on his left leg. Mizore not giving him time to recover kicked him in the gut, before turning her axe to the flat side of the blades._

_She crossed them into an X and slammed them down onto Tsukune's head. Said Ghoul fell face first onto the ground causing it to crack under the force of the impact._

_He laid on the ground limply, a pool of blood slowly gathering around him. "Mizore-san!" Moka cried out, a horrified look on her face._

_"I didn't kill him, I just knocked him...Ooof!" Mizore was cut off when Tsukune suddenly spun on the ground, kicking her feet out from under her. "Mizore!" Moka cried as she watched Tsukune suddenly curb stomp her arm._

_Mizore cried out as a loud crack suddenly filled the air. Moka and Yukari watched in horror as Tsukune stood above Mizore who was holding her broken arm tightly in a feeble attempt to soothe the pain._

_Tsukune ignored the crying Yuki-onna and turned his attention to the watching pink haired vampire. Her eyes widened in fear as he bared his fangs at her and prepared to charge, but before he could. Tsukune suddenly fell forward, eyes slowly closing in the process._

_Behind him stood Tenmei Mikogami, his hand outstretched as if he had just struck something. A dark aura was surrounding as he looked at the now unconscious ghoul with displeasure. "Look at what you've done Tsukune Aono. All the blood spilled today, all the actions performed today...will not go unpunished..."_

Flashback Over

* * *

All the girls blinked suddenly waking up from their thoughts. Almost immediately, tears filled their eyes as they stared at the ground. Mizore clutched her now healed arm as the feeling of the pain suddenly made its way to her.

"Did he do anything as bad?" Moka suddenly asked. "When he fought you... did he do anything as bad that... in the past I mean?"

The girls only sighed sadly as they clutched their wounded areas. "No. not physically at least." Mizore answered for them.

"He did cause pain to our hearts though." Kurumu whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks.

They all knew it. Despite how bad it seemed, odds were it was all going to get worse before it got any better.

Tsukune... odds were he may die within the next year. Mikogami was sure intending that.

**'If they don't catch him within the next week, I will go after him myself.'** A certain voice spoke from within a certain rosary.

_'Get as strong as you can Tsukune Aono, when we meet. You'll need it.'_

* * *

**_READ BEFORE YOU GO FLAMING OR JUDGEING OR ANYTHING_**

**Some of you may find the answers provided by the flashbacks to be unsatisfying, those are only the first okay. Still more answers to give.**

**For those that are making assumptions about why Tsukune went Ghoul.**

**(Sigh) It's not because he was so mad or heartbroken because of Moka. You must think I'm that much of an amature to use something predictable or simply too unjust like that.**

**Everything in this story happens for a reason. ****Also pay attention to the smallest details in this story, I don't do mostly anything here without a reason that will be answered later in the story. **

**Ex: Moka's increase in drinking Tsukune's blood, it does have a purpose. That's for later though.**

**Now I'm thinking of making this into a harem. I know some of you like Moka and Tsukune better ( I do too), but I also like all the others too.**

**I never did think it was fair how they just automatically made Tsukune fall for Moka just cause he met her first. All the others are great in their own special way, they deserve a shot too.**

**Plus you may listen to this if not.**

**TSUKUNE + HAREM = MORE CHAPTERS FOR THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS IN THE STORY. Why? Because i ain't gonna make it that they all hook up with him quickly, it well have its own nice pace. They will each have their own adventures with him assuming they do or don't kill each other that is.**

**Another Note: I'm deciding on using Honorifics, but just slightly. I'm not gonna use em some of the time.**

**Like I told one reviewer, there are times when a story works with or without honorifics. Well this is a japanese created story, it needs honorifics.**

**Hearing or rather writing Yukari say just MOKA sounded strange to me okay.**

**Now Look I know Tsukune's Holy Lock doesn't work like a rosary. I know that now...**

**But well I've gotten so adjusted to writing it like that, now I just do it out of habit so sorry, but it ain't changing. ****I've been having my hands full spending some of my day reading and watching Rosario to work on stories once again sorry.**

**About the ghoul... yeah some of you may be like "WHAT THE FUCK? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE"**

**Well it will play some parts in the story, I think it's nice that he has to work for power instead of just starting out all super powered high on crack god TSUKUNE. I ain't about making Mary Sues.**

**I just can't wait to read your reviews for when this whole story finally does explain itself. I may get flames, maybe more criticism... hopefully some praise. I seem to be attracting very experienced reviewers who criticize more than compliment, I do it for you people in instant messaging. I like learn about you in your profile and see what we have in common or something.**

**One last thing, Quick Shout out to The Falling Shadow. We've really become good friends on this site.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	4. Dead Memories

**What up people so today is my mom's birthday.**

**Because of this day I'm posting a chapter for all three of my stories.**

**On another note.**

**A MAJOR HUGE SHOUT OUT TO BOB THE KRAKEN!**

**You are the only one that has actually given my OC story a positive review and followed it. While i am sorry that the story is going the day after tomorrow (This Friday) I'll give you your request and post THE ONE HOUR SPECIAL: LOST IN ETERNA as a thank you. I can rest easy knowing my story was liked by at least one person before i take it down. I said by friday, but I'm not sure. It'll go down after I post that ONE HOUR SPECIAL.**

**So as a Thanks.**

**I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE BETRAYAL AND A VAMPIRE TO YOU BOB THE KRAKEN!**

**I'm also doing it because you know what its like to get a story tooken down due to overwhelming amount of hate. I know what you feel. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Rosario Vampire... so cool... so popular... sooo... annoying in the anime when that one guy announces what happens to Moka every single fucken time she removes the Rosary T_T... oh and so not mine...**

* * *

Ch4/ Dead Memories

Contemplating, thinking. He'd been doing that a lot now, but then again how could he not? It was all he really had the time to do besides train. A full day had passed since the rematch between him and the girls. Since then, it had been hard work, but he managed to raise the limit to a total of 5 minutes and 28 seconds.

Not much of an improvement, but considering how hard it is to overcome his ghoulish instincts and how fast he did it, it was nothing short of a miracle.

Tsukune Aono lay on a makeshift campsite. Not much except for a nice fire, a log to sit on, and the soft green grass acting as his bed. He lay on his back, arms crossed, fully dressed. A thoughtful expression was on his face as he stared up at the vibrant stars through his dark chocolate bangs.

_'I need a hair cut.'_ He mused with a small smile. It was true do to the past 2 months away from any real civilization, he had yet to cut his hair. It had grown considerably, enough to where his bangs hid his eyes completely, his hair hid his ears, and if he wanted to. He could tie the back into a very small pathetic ponytail.

'If only mom and dad could see me now.' His small smile quickly disappeared from his face at the thought of his parents. Even more so as the thought of his tomboyish black-haired cousin Kyoko came to his thoughts. If he was to even visit them, they'd be in danger.

He knew that his ex-friends would suspect that and as a result probably have that place under a watchful eye.

_'Even after all we went through, to think it would all lead to this_.'

His vision was suddenly blinded by a white light as memories began to flood his vision. Memories of the past...

The scars that will never heal...

* * *

_Flashback 2 Months ago..._

_When he awoke, everything hurt. His head, his neck, his arm...had a gaping hole. As if something had pierced the skin, his chest had five long gashes. As if something had clawed the living hell out of it. He wore only his tan dress pants, his whole upper body was covered in nothing, but dried blood and dirt._

'Where am I?'_ Tsukune thought as he struggled to walk. He frowned upon seeing the chains restraining him by the arms. _'Why am I in chains?'

_He looked around the area, but noticed he was in complete darkness. He couldn't see a thing. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" He called out._

_The moment the words left his mouth, there was a bright flash. He closed his eyes to shield his vision from the light as many voices and sounds made their way to his ears. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself standing in the center of a large room. He was chained to two posts on either side of his body. He was on a white stage with a giant seat and desk in the front. _

_Turning to look behind him, he was met with the many death filled glares of the Youkai Academy students. He shivered under their glares, before a voice suddenly cleared his throat. Turning to look at the desk, he saw Tenmei Mikogami the headmaster seating in said desk._

_On either side of the desk were his friends, but they held sad and... fearful expressions. "Guys?" Tsukune called out weakly as he attempted to reach out for them. They all flinched at his attempt except for Kurumu who was staring at him as if he was a ghost._

_"Tsukune Aono..." Mikogami spoke with a hard dark tone. "You are in accusation of murde...no massacering more than 200 students. Witnesses from the crowd as well as myself found you attacking and slaying Youkai Academy students of all types." Tsukune blinked at the news while the students behind him shot out an onslaught of insults._

_"You cannot deny nor blame this on any other individual as the Holy Lock you wore was found removed by your will and your will alone. You cannot say it was tampered with, you cannot say it was broken, it was removed by your hand. Tsukune Aono, the students as well as the family of the deceased cry for your blood." Mikogami said with a small tone of... disappointment? No, why would Mikogami, the headmaster be disappointed in him?_

_"Tsukune!" He snapped his head to the side and saw Moka, her hand outstretched towards him and a small amount of barely restrained tears in her eyes. He ran his growing dark eyes over the other girls and saw the same emotion on their faces as hers. _

_Broken..._

_His eyes darkened upon seeing Moka, the pain all coming back to him. Silver haired Inner Moka couldn't accept him, Pink haired Outer Moka wouldn't listen. Mizore determined to have his child, by force if necessary only cared about his genetics. Kurumu determined to make him her slave, there was no love for him there either. Ruby, hateful towards humans, he could still see it in her eyes, why would she hate him any less. Yukari, innocent and pure...atleast for now... how long before she turned out like anyone of them bad role models... she use to beat his head with a damn washboard._

_He shook his head, why was he suddenly thinking all these bad thoughts about his friends? Did he resent them? He couldn't could he? He worked past their faults, that wasn't them anymore... so then why? Why did he feel... a deep hatred..._

_A deep hatred for...them..._

_His eyes narrowed suddenly as he stared at the five girls who looked to be heartbroken. "I didn't do it..."_

_Every person in the room blinked their eyes upon hearing the small emotionless voice. "Speak louder boy." Mikogami ordered with narrowed eyes._

_"I didn't do it..." Everyone blinked once again, before a dark pressure suddenly filled the room. All snapped their heads to the headmaster who seemed to be at an outrage._

_"What kind of fool do you take me for Tsukune Aono? I saw you commit the crime, in fact I silenced you of your killing spree by my own hand. I am to do what is right for this school. This school which I have built, I am to protect it. It and every student under its roof. You Tsukune Aono have threatened the safety of this school and the safety of the students. Your actions have lead to my decision... death..."_

_Tsukune only lowered his head while the five girls felt their eyes widen. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill all those people... it wasn't me..." His voice went unheard as the room remained quiet. "Tsukune..."_

_He blinked and looked up, his eyes met a certain pair of red orbs. "Why do you lie? You broke Mizore's arm..." Said girls clutched her cast wrapped arm. "...you almost broke all of Kurumu's ribs..." Said Succubus didn't move or say a thing as she stared at him with an unknown emotion. "You almost killed Yukari, you almost killed me." Ruby said as Yukari shook in place, the trauma still fresh on her mind. "A part of us doesn't believe that you did it, a part of us hopes you didn't do it, but it was you. There was no other Doppelganger, no illusion, no person framing you, because it was you." Ruby finished._

_So that was it, they weren't going to believe him either. A part of them don't believe he didn't do it...bullshit. How could he fool himself into believing he could be friends with monsters. After everything he did for them, they'd turn their backs on him like this. After everything he did for her, losing his humanity no less, Moka Akashiya would still reject him._

_He felt something changing inside him and the focus being his now deep hatred for them... for all of them..._

_"Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Touyjo... I don't love you. I don't love any of you!"_

_The girls eyes widened at his outburst while the rest of the school went quiet. A horrified expression filled all the girls expressions as tears began to fall from their eyes all except Kurumu Kurono. Her face was blank and emotionless, but her eyes... they lost their flare, their spark._

_She was completely and absolutely destroyed..._

_For a few minutes, the room was absolutely silent. All eyes on Tsukune or on the heartbroken girls. He was chained, he saw that, but what he also saw was a weak link in the chains. That one link changed the outcome of that day._

_Gritting his teeth he pulled against the chains..._

_SNAP!_

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

That day he found out how to control the ghoul...or at least suppress it for a small amount of time. The moment the chain snapped, he reached for the Holy Lock they had snapped onto his wrist. 'Plink'

His determination that day is probably what saved him. The determination to not let the Ghoul mind overcome him added with the determination to get away from them caused him to take control of the ghoul for only 19 seconds.

Those 19 seconds saved his life as he was able to get away using super speed.

Now he has to get stronger. He had always done it for his friends in the past.

To protect them. Now... he'd get stronger...

stronger for himself...

* * *

Kurumu Kurono sighed as she sat outside on a tree branch. She'd been out here thinking for so long...about life. About life, but mostly about him. It hurt to be away from him...these emotions, she didn't have any experience with. She'd never been **In** love before, she'd never had a Destined One.

To hear her own Destined One, her Mate of Fate shout out he didn't love her...was the worse pain she'd ever felt. It was the worst pain she'd probably ever feel. Feel, she didn't know what to feel.

Her emotions were in turmoil because she didn't know how to take his declaration of non romantic love for her. She didn't know what to feel, she couldn't feel.

When he left, he took her heart with him, now she was an empty husk.

"Tsukune I love you..." She tasted the words in her mouth. She'd never said them to anyone. The only time she's ever said the words 'I love you' was if the word mom was right before or after it.

She loved him she knew it, they loved him she knew it also. Mizore was good at hiding her pain, Ruby was literally exhausting herself in her work so she doesn't think about him.

Yukari and Moka are the only ones who do cry...everynight...

Yet she's got nothing, she doesn't know what to feel...

Without him, she can't feel...not anymore...

"I don't care what you did Tsukune. I still love you..." She whispered. Suddenly she snapped her head up as her violet eyes were filled with a familiar flare lost to her about two months ago.

"I love you Tsukune...and I will find you..."

* * *

Mizore Shirayuki sighed as she stared at her arm. The memories of what happened still plaguing her. She wasn't staring at it because of her injury.

She wasn't staring at it because he had broken it so long ago. No.

She was staring at it because it was one of the hands she used to ram an ice katana through his shoulder.

These hands had spilled his blood, the blood she had sworn to protect. The blood she wanted one day to be carried in her children.

For her there was no other, not another person who she would even consider giving herself too. He did so many horrible things, but she loved him anyway.

She took her lollipop out of her mouth and stared at it. The lollipop was emitting a white almost non visible frost from it blank white surface,

Blank, white, nothing. Those were the emotions he now carried, those were the emotions she now carried as well.

Because if she threw her pain and sadness into that void of white, it wouldn't hurt as much.

She had experience with it, she'd always thrown her loneliness and sadness into the same vastness. It was the way she survived so long, but what of him?

What of Tsukune? He was all alone now, while she wasn't. They had switched rolls from their first meeting. He saved her long ago from the depths of sadness and despair, now she would do the same.

_'Tsukune, I'll save you'_

She had thought those words when they ran into him a day ago, she ment it. She was going to save him just like he saved her.

* * *

Tsukune pulled on his black shirt as he stood up from his spot on the ground. He next grabbed his dark grey button up shirt, followed by his tie, than leather jacket.

He was hungry, why not go scavenging?

After making sure the fire wouldn't spread, Tsukune began making his way through the lush forest. Most of the animals were asleep, so this would be rather easy.

'Plink' He held the Holy Lock tightly as he felt himself change. He closed his eyes as he felt a dark feeling in the center of his head. The ghoul mind was starting to poison his head, he had 5 minutes and 28 seconds.

He sniffed the air around him, using the ghoul's heightened sense of smell to locate his prey. His eyes snapped open when he smelled a creature a few miles away. A small smirk made its way to this face before he suddenly vanished.

A couple of miles away was a large two-legged bird. A huge monstrosity of a creature with large powerful black wings and powerful legs with long sharp black talons. Its beak was razor-sharp and spiked on the bottom, acting as little teeth. The Cockatrice blinked its ruby-red eyes as it sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere.

It snapped its head to the side as a figure suddenly flew towards it. It just had enough time to caw out a warning when it was suddenly toppled over onto its side sending dust everywhere.

It screeched angrily as it reared its head up to see its attacker. Tsukune stood with crossed arms as he awaited for the large bird to get back up.

The Cockatrice let out a large almost demonic bird cry before it suddenly moved back to its feet and spread its large magnificent pitch black wings.

Tsukune only stood unfeeling as he watched his future lunch try to intimidate him. The Cockatrice issued one more warning caw before suddenly charging. Its massive body heading straight towards Tsukune.

He easily dodged to the side before doing a powerful spin kick onto its back making it fall over several trees. The Cockatrice groaned in displeasure before standing back up. It snapped its head towards Tsukune with eerie glowing green eyes. Tsukune easily jumped out the way as its petrifying almost non existing beam shot out of its eyes.

The ground that it struck was quickly encased in stone.

He'd be damned if he got a part of him petrified again. He took a small glance at his arm, on a different day it had actually been made of stone.

The Cockatrice fired another beam, but it was interrupted when a large boulder suddenly smacked it in the face causing it to fall onto the ground. Not wasting any time, Tsukune jumped high into the air before suddenly disappearing.

He reappeared next to the Cockatrice's head before getting a good hold on its head. The Cockatrice tried to fight it as it began moving against his hands, but in the end it lost.

A loud cracking sound was heard as the Cockatrice's head hit the ground, its eyes completely lifeless.

The fight was short and efficient just like it should be. Long ago, he had made the mistake of taking to long in the fight and just playing with them. It was foolish of him, because of his waste of time. He almost got himself killed by the Griffin he had been intent on killing.

Another time he took too long to kill a previous Cockatrice and as a result it flew up into the sky and never came down. He wasn't going to make those mistakes again.

Using his enhanced strength, he got a good hold of its neck before he began making his way to the camp. The large beast following after as he continued to drag it.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Tsukune sat on the log. Behind him was an almost half eaten grilled chicken like carcass. It was a remarkable feat that he had managed to eat that much, but not to him.

Training his ghoul powers left him almost completely exhausted, he'd need the energy for when he trained tomorrow.

Memories suddenly swelled within him again as they suddenly dominated his vision. A vision of a happier time...

* * *

_Flashback Unknown Time..._

_"Tsukune!" A voice cried out cheerfully._

_"Moka, Kurumu, Miz...oof!" He was halted when he was suddenly embraced by the said girls with the edition of Yukari and Ruby._

_"Whoa what's all this?" Tsukune asked with a large glowing blush on his face._

_"Tsukune-kun you don't know?" Mizore asked seemingly surprised. He only blinked in response causing the four to slap a palm over their foreheads._

_"Tsu~ku~ne... it's your birthday." Kurumu sang cheerfully causing his eyes to widen. "What? My b-birthday? Really?" The five girls only sighed at his antics._

_"Honestly Tsukune-kun how could you forget your own birthday?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. He only laughed nervously in response. "I'm sorry, but with how busy I've been during these past few weeks, I couldn't find the time to remember."_

_"Well it's a good thing we did desu. We thought that might happened so we set up the perfect day for you." Yukari said as she leapt into the air and landed on his shoulders much to his embarrassment. "Yukari-chan..." He began, but was silenced when she stuck her wand out. "Forward."_

_He blinked, but sighed and in the end decided to play along._

_The girls plus the birthday boy made there way towards the direction directed by Yukari. He blinked in confusion when they suddenly wound up in the front of his dorm room. "Ah...your kidding me right?"_

_"Nope, the surprise is inside your room." Kurumu replied with a large smile before opening the door for him._

_His eyes widened at what he saw. It was the..._

* * *

No!

He was not going to remember. That part of his life was done. They were hunting him now, they were going to bring him into to Mikogami.

"Those are just dead memories now. Memories that have no place in this current time." He whispered as he lowered himself onto the grass and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Those memories hold no warmth or kindness to me anymore. They are forgotten and useless to me, just like the girls. That's why I'm training so hard. So I can make them pay, so I can make Moka pay..."

As he sat there though, he couldn't help, but frown as he heard another voice. It was different from the one he had heard a long time ago, but this one was also familiar.

"_I love you Tsukune... and I will find you..."_

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT:**

**So there is that chapter. I know what you are most likely thinking. **

**"What the Fuck?!"**

**Yeah I left you hanging on that flashback, but it will be continued...just not on this chapter...**

**On another note most of you think it was unjust or OC for Tsukune to easily turn on his friends like that. Remember everything i do in this story i do for a reason.**

**That includes Tsukune's complete turn around towards his friends and Kurumu's lack of clinglyness to Tsukune after disappearing. They'll both play a major part.**

**Except for the Kurumu thing, just for like a chapter or three.**

**I'm still leaning on doing a harem, i wanna do it right and take my shot at it. I mean most harem's in this story either happen too fast, too slow, too dramatic, or are ruined by over use of lemons.**

**I wanna find a nice steady pace for those new writers who are thinking of doing harems. Learn from my attempt. Also I'm sorry if this upsets you, but come on too much Moka and Tsukune. The others need more shots especially Ruby, she barely gets any stories with him.**

**MOST IMPORTANT: **** ALWAYS AND I MEAN ALWAYS READ THE BOTTOM PART OF THIS STORY. I'LL ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS OR PROVIDE INFORMATION FOR THE EVENTS THAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	5. Broken

**Hey people I'm back**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, internet troubles and life is sorta getting to me(Busy) T_T**

**If you haven't checked my profile since my last update than you haven't read the important notice concerning this story.**

**Read it, I've added more stuff. I even changed my profile picture to a picture of me in anime version, I even added a section of stories I may write in the future. Mostly importantly the news about this story that'll make some happy...and others not... sorry**

**Disclaimer: Rosario Vampire... So cool... so awesome... so haven't started reading the manga (I've been busy)... oh and so not mine...**

* * *

Ch5/ Broken

A fist suddenly swung through the air and smashed against the tree. Not a second after and another fist made its way into the same tree bark, causing it to crack. Tsukune Aono breathed heavily as he continued to punch the tree, his eyes blazing with determination.

He was only wearing his jeans as he continued to train. Sweat glistened off his body due to the morning sun. Because of his hard and rugged life style, his body had gotten rather developed. It was nothing too over the top like those beefy wrestlers, but it wasn't anything to ignore either.

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he suddenly roundhouse kick the tree causing it to crack immensely. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before walking over to a large wall like rock formation.

He closed his eyes and breathed in once before suddenly snapping his eyes open and running towards the rock. He ran up the wall and did a swift graceful back flip off of it before continuing his agility excercise by doing swift backflips across the grassy plains.

He'd change direction or flips by doing front flips or sideways vaults. He'd learned as part of his Ghoul training that the more physically active and healthy his body was the less strain his body would suffer from after turning back into a human from a Ghoul.

He began visualizing invisible enemies, Mizore Shirayuki to be in fact. He visualized her throwing endless ice kunei's at him in which he'd responded by dodging them as swiftly and efficiently as he could. His lungs were beginning to burn as his legs began to ache, but he ignored the pain and continued. Determined to pass through his limits.

He continued the exercise for about fifteen more minutes when he suddenly fell back onto the ground on his bareback. He was breathing heavily while sweat poured from his body, but he had a content smile on his face. He was getting better and better everyday, yet the progress and rate at which he improved was always a bit slow.

_'Now for the harder part.'_ He thought as he continued to catch his breath.

After resting for five more minutes, Tsukune made his way to a nearby river. The clear water sparkled beautifully due to the sun. The air was peaceful, with only the sounds of the breeze blowing filling said air.

Tsukune made his way to the river as he began undoing his pants. Once he had them resting on shore, he made his way into the clear river in only his heart patterned boxers. After he had made his way to a deep enough side, he laid back and let himself float. His body was thankful for the soothing waters as he began to feel a sense of peace within himself.

Letting the water and the breeze soothe his mind. He then reached for the Holy Lock and pulled. 'Plink.' Vein like markings appeared on the side of his neck as a terrible dark pressure filled the air.

Tsukune only continued to float there in Ghoul form, keeping his mind calm and serene as he began training his mind. For this to work, he'd have to put off the Ghoul instincts for as long as he could. He'd have to restrain the instincts as long as he could so he could better improve his mind.

* * *

Mizore Shirayuki sighed as she stood outside the school. She turned to the right and glanced at the three figures who were standing right beside her. Kurumu Kurono, Ruby Touyjo, and Yukari Sendo.

All three had a look of determination even Kurumu who had been rather empty these past few months. In front of the four stood Moka Akashiya, a worried look on her angelic face. "Are you going to be alright Yukari-chan?" The bubblegum haired vampire asked the young witch.

"Yes, I'll do my best to bring back Tsukune-kun, desu." The young witch replied finally using her desu phrase after 2 months. Yukari had finally grown enough courage to tag along with Kurumu and the others, despite their protests. Moka only frowned at the young witches determination to bring back Tsukune. A small part of her knew that Tsukune would not hesitate in ending her as well. If that was is aim...

"Just be careful Yukari-chan..." The small witch only nodded before Ruby went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Alright, lets go." The elder witch said as six large pitch black raven wings sprouted from her back. The other girls only nodded in reply before Kurumu extended her wings and grabbed Mizore.

Moka watched as they took off, her face still filled with worry. As she watched them disappear in the distance, the eye in her rosary suddenly opened up.

**"If they don't bring him in this time, than we will."** Moka only continued to watch her disappearing friends. **"You will get the whip and then I'll bring him in."** Inner Moka continued, sounding quite commanding.

**"Two months he's been away, that's all the time I'll give him."** Moka only stayed quiet as she looked to the sky, she frowned. She too knew that if the others didn't bring him back in this time. Then she'd have to do it.

She was depressed these past two months and had been unhelpful towards her friends. A part she was ashamed of herself for. _'If Yukari-chan was able to work up the courage to move past this, then I can too.' _She thought, pulling a slight determined look on her face.

Besides, she wanted Tsukune back too. Wither for a good or bad cause, she didn't know. She wanted answers and he was the only one that could give them.

Either way, Tsukune will be fighting her by the end of the week.

* * *

Tsukune Aono stood on top of the tree branch leaning against the bark. His eyes closed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The wind blew nicely causing his tie and jacket to blow in the breeze along with his scarf and shaggy hair.

He held a blank look on his face as he waited, for what? Well for the girls of course, he could see them out in the distance coming for him. He knew that it was too late to simply just run for it, they had the advantage of the skies.

His best bet, would be to weaken them before attempting an escape. After all, what good is a hunter against a rabbit if he has a broken leg and cannot give chase?

He opened his eyes slightly, to gaze at them and felt his eyes widen slightly upon seeing the young witch. So it seemed she was finally going to hunt him too.

He frowned, just another burden to put up with.

* * *

Yukari frowned as she stared ahead at the large tree. Leaning against in the highest branch with arms crossed was Tsukune Aono. The other bread to her Vampire Sandwich.

He looked nonchalant just leaning there with eyes closed and a careless expression on his face. He had changed so much, not only in hair or clothing, but mentally.

This Tsukune was an intimidating figure. Dark, cold, mysterious... this wasn't her Tsukune at all. She glanced at the other girls and frowned when she saw their determined looks. She blinked when she saw the blue-haired Succubus.

She had a face filled with determination, but her eyes held so much want in them it was almost scary. Out of all the girls, it was no secrete that Kurumu was probably her least favorite, but she was her friend either way.

They were all one big happy family...or atleast they were.

"Tsukune..." Mizore simply said as she and the other girls hovered in the air directly in front of him.

"Mizore...girls." He merely responded causing them to frown. "Hmm it's...good... to see you as well Yukari." Tsukune continued, eyes still closed and arms still crossed.

"The nerve you have Tsukune. You won't even look at us." Ruby growled, she loved him, but she had a duty to protect the school. Sure she had joined the school in an attempt to be with Tsukune, but slowly and slowly. The school filled her with a purpose, she found she quite liked it there. So as her duty, she was going to protect the school against everything and everyone. Even against Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune merely sighed before opening his eyes causing Yukari to flinch at their coldness. "So... what round is this? Two or maybe three, I lost count."

The girls only stared at him with blank expressions, he was so relaxed. So confident. What was he hiding?

"This is our fourth Tsukune and our last, you're coming with us." He sighed, having been use to those words already. "This is the part where I say 'And if I don't wanna?' Then you reply by saying 'Then we'll take you back by force.' Right?"

Ruby growled at his nonchalant response, the nerve he had acting so calm in this situation. Tsukune only smirked inwardly, it was simple. Get them angry before the fight and they'll be blinded by that anger causing them to make so many mistakes.

"If you must..." He reached for the Holy Lock. _'Eight minutes, that's how long I have.'_ Tsukune thought before pulling. 'Plink'

Yukari watched as he transformed, so it was true? He really was learning how to overcome the ghoul.

The ghoul, the bloodthirsty monster that nearly ended her life and did so for so many others.

Ghoul Tsukune stared at them lazily before suddenly baring his fangs. His ruby-red eyes sparkling threateningly. The girls each got ready, Yukari waving her small heart-shaped wand.

Ghoul Tsukune scanned the enemies he's faced so many times before. His eyes lingered on the ice woman who turned her hands into ice spiked maces.

The girls only stared back, no one sure who was to make the first move. The wind blew in between them, adding more tension to the already tense atmosphere. It was Ruby that took the initiative, waving her staff. Sunflowers suddenly shot straight out of the ground, each strangely filled with razor-sharp teeth and vines.

The Ghoul jumped back and put his feet against the tree before pushing against it and using the force to propel him forward. He raised his arms over his face to block the vines as he shot through, before heading for Ruby.

Said Witch only had the time to widen her eyes before Tsukune rammed into her midsection sending both cascading towards the ground. The two landed on the ground, Ruby on the bottom with so much force that it caused a small crater.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she ignored the pain and instead lifted her legs up and placed them against his chest before pushing, propelling him high into the air.

Tsukune only frowned as he fell through the air, but turned his head when he saw a small flash towards the left. Kurumu was speeding towards him with claws bared as he continued to fall.

He only cocked his head to the side a moment before she stabbed forward, he easily caught her claw tipped hand causing her violet eyes to widen. He growled at her as they continued to fall, but was halted when a washtub suddenly fell over his head.

The loud metal pang of the metal connecting with his head filled the air as he released Kurumu and grabbed his head. Kurumu looked down to see Yukari looking at Tsukune with a guilty look. The young witch turned her attention towards the Succubus and smiled slightly before nodding.

Kurumu also smiled before baring her claws towards the still distracted Tsukune. The ghoul growled when a pair of claws suddenly embedded themselves in his arms.

Blood instantly flying out of the wound, Kurumu not giving him a chance to recover. Instantly followed up by flying in a loop before bringing her foot down onto his head causing him to propel towards the ground even faster.

Dust flew in every direction the moment Tsukune made contact with the ground. Tsukune gritted his teeth as he lay on the now cracked earth. His arm was bleeding furiously, staining the ground in a metallic smelling red color.

Suddenly a shadow fell over his face. He opened his eyes and found Mizore, standing above him with one of her ice mace hands bared. _'I'm sorry Tsukune-kun.'_ Mizore thought before suddenly slamming her ice mace over his leg.

The ghoul let out a pain endowed cry as a large cracking sound filled the forest. His leg had actually flattened slightly and was bleeding immensely due to all the holes from the mace.

The girls had tears forming in their eyes as they watched their loved one suffer. It was cruel and it was inhumane, but the plan was to immobilize him. To break him until he either fell unconscious or he couldn't move anymore.

That ment they couldn't hold back in the slightest. They'd have to truly immobilize him, that ment breaking his arms and legs. Mizore let her tears fall as she watched her loved one suddenly glare at her dangerously.

"He looks very angry..." Yukari murmered as she watched her sandwich half. Suddenly Tsukune disappeared from view... or well-tried to. Due to his crushed leg, he couldn't fully exert his speed so all he did was get up slightly faster than a normal person.

Mizore bared her mace's again, but watched in shock when Ruby suddenly appeared behind Tsukune with her staff raised over her head. Her eyes were set into a determined look.

She swung it down towards Tsukune's head, but he surprisingly managed to turn around and catch it at the last second. Ruby's eyes widened in shock while Tsukune's only narrowed further.

"Ruby-san!" Mizore shouted as she turned her hands into duel ice katana blade and swung. Sensing the attack, Tsukune punched Ruby with his free and still bleeding arm causing her grip to loosen on the staff as she doubled over.

He brought the staff down on Mizore's ice blades countering them. A washtub appeared over his head, but before it could hit him. Tsukune swiftly pushed forward with the staff against Mizore's blades before suddenly swinging it downwards knocking her feet out from under her.

As Mizore fell, Tsukune caught the metal washtub and brought it down over her head with such force a dent appeared on the metal's side.

He then turned his attention to the sill doubled over Ruby, but before he could bring the staff down over her head. Kurumu appeared in front of him with claws bared.

He swung at the Succubus, but felt his eyes widen when Ruby's staff passed right through her. It was an illusion.

Before he could react, five thin claws suddenly sprouted from his arm causing him to cry out in pain. Kurumu had tears in her eyes as she bared her other clawed hand and ran it down his back. The claws left a trail of five bloodied gashes causing Tsukune to groan.

The leather jacket didn't put up much resistance against the sharp digits and ripped along with his skin. Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat as his back and damaged arm began bleeding furiously. His arm that had previously been stabbed before by the Succubus and now once again, felt numb... in fact he couldnt' feel it at all. The wound and loss of feeling in his arm, caused Ruby's staff to fall from his grasp. It clanged against the floor, bent slightly from its miss use.

Kurumu blinked when Tsukune suddenly raised his fist and backhanded her against the face. The blow caused her to move backwards which in turn caused her claws to pull of his arm.

His arm instantly hung limply down the ghoul's form, but he didn't have time to ignore it as he felt an odd sense of danger. His eyes widened before he suddenly ducked. An ice kunei suddenly flew through the air where his stomach would be and pierced the bark of the tree that had been behind him.

He turned his head towards the front where he found Mizore Shirayuki with blood dripping down her face glaring at him with five more ice kunei in each hand.

He only growled at her before she threw, with speed and precision unmatched by any other. He ran forward using only his one good working leg, while his other was dragged limply behind him. Ice Kunei's pierced the air behind him as he moved, sticking into all kinds of places.

Mizore frowned as she saw her weapons miss, a crushed leg and a disabled arm and he could still fight? That was impossible... at least for a human.

He was a Ghoul now, he could still feel pain, but he would not be hindered by it. She bared her last ice kunei and flung it just as another wash tub appeared above his head.

Tsukune not seeing the washtub coming, got struck hard in the head before crying out as the distraction from it caused him to lose his pace. The ice kunei pierced his stomach causing blood to shoot out. That little witch Yukari was causing some serious damage despite not actually being in the fight.

_'He's losing a lot of blood. He will pass out real soon and when that happens. We can take him, but fast before he loses his life._' Mizore thought as she saw blood now flow down his forehead from a certain washtub. She looked at Yukari who was standing in the same spot she started out in.

She was sweating and panting as her wand continued to glow. She was actually pretty useful at causing distractions with her powerful washtubs.

"We're doing good." Mizore blinked before turning to the right and saw Ruby standing there. Her staff back in her grasp. "We've got him on the ropes, but we can't let up or he'll escape." Ruby continued before extending her wings.

She jumped high into the air and shot straight into Tsukune like a bullet before doing a swift spin while extending her leg. The powerful kick caught him straight across the face sending him flying back where he proceeded to smash through more than five trees.

His limp body slid across the ground leaving skid marks and trail of cherry red blood. They were causing too much damage this time, they were becoming a lot more forceful.

Gone was their old depression, it had been replaced with a determination to bring him in.

Kurumu watched as her loved one lay on the ground unmoving in a puddle of his own blood. _'No... did we... did we...'_ She couldn't bare the thought. Ignoring her bleeding and possibly broken nose, she stood up and ran swiftly towards his fallen form.

She's held these emotions for too long, it was becoming too much for her. She couldn't hurt him, she couldn't stand to see him in pain. He was her Destined One, her Mate of Fate, her feelings and heart.

Without him, she was nothing.

"No! Tsukune!" The others watched as the Succubus ran madly after their fallen lover. _'No Kurumu's broken, she's having an emotional breakdown!_' Mizore thought as she began running after her.

"No Kurumu!" Ruby and Yukari cried as they took off after her.

The Ghoul lay weakly in his own blood puddle, there was a faint ringing in his ears as he lay there. He couldn't process anything except three things.

The sound of a waterfall possibly nearby, the deep burning feeling in his throat, and worse. The small pain spreading through his mind like a corruptive poison. His time was up, they had actually bested him.

He slowly and weakly brought his good arm into his bloodied jacket pocket before pulling out the Holy Lock. He slowly set it back into place causing him to revert back to his human form. The burning feeling in his throat was becoming too much.

His eyes widened slighty as he opened his mouth and spat out a large stream of blood that landed on his already bloodied shirt and chest.

He was a bleeding, broken mess. The last thing, he could register was a pair of vibrant violet eyes before his whole world faded to black.

Kurumu felt dread go up her spine when he put on the Holy Lock and then spit up a large stream of blood upon returning to normal. "No Tsukune!" She screamed like a mad woman as tears swiftly fell down her cheeks.

She had made it to him in time to see his eyes close. _'No... it' can't be... Tsukune...'_ She thought as began feeling her self slip even more.

"Kurumu!" Mizore called upon arriving. Said Succubus instantly snapped her head in her direction, her eyes growing wide. "You. You did this. You all did this." She murmured emotionless as the two witches arrived behind the purple haired Yuki-onna.

"...I did this..." Kurumu turned her attention to Tsukune's unnaturally pale face. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his blood covered cheek.

"Kurumu-san..." Ruby began as she stepped forward, but was halted when the Succubus suddenly bared her claws. "Stay Back!" She yelled threateningly, her voice barely audible due to the roar of the waterfall.

"All of you don't come any closer!" The others felt tears run down their cheeks as they stared at the broken Succubus. "Kurumu..." Yukari whispered as she stared at the girl she use to tease. Never had she seen her so...vulnerable... She finally understood just how much he ment to her...

Kurumu kept shifting her eyes from girl to girl as she tried to process her thoughts. _'They're going to take him... they're going to take him...away from me'_ The words kept repeating themselves in her head like a never-ending song.

"I won't let you..." She whispered before suddenly grabbing Tsukune and lifting him in bridal style position. "Kurumu... what are you..." Ruby began, but felt her eyes widen when she saw the Succubus run towards the waterfall that had been behind them the whole time.

_'I can't fly, Tsukune's weight will slow me down and Ruby will catch me. This is my only shot, I only hope we make it out of this.'_ Kurumu thought as she began picking up speed.

The waterfall was large, the clear water cascading down nearly 50 feet. It was a very long drop and a very long fall.

"Kurumu, don't!" Mizore shouted as she sprinted as fast as she could. Ruby ahead of her, speeding towards them like a super sonic missile.

Kurumu ignored them as she reached the edge of the waterfall. She stared at back at them one last time before looking down at Tsukune. She brushed her smooth lips against his blood covered ones softly before jumping.

The other three girls watched in horror as she disappeared over the ledge. By the time, any of them made it to the ledge. Tsukune's blood was already being washed away from the currents of the water.

"Kurumu..." Ruby murmured in disbelief.

This was very bad, Kurumu had just technically committed treason by siding with Tsukune. Even worse they failed once again to capture him despite how close they were.

Her eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her. Hard...

Tsukune...Aono... his chest never moved once... was Tsukune Aono dead?

* * *

**Answer Section:**

**So that was the reason Kurumu wasn't devastated after Tsukune's betrayal in the first couple chapters. She was holding it in until it lead up to this... the moment she broke.**

**One thing i forgot to answer was the reason Tsukune was being charged for murder.**

**Okay despite how true it is that in Youkai Academy, students kill each other all the time according to Tsukune08. I put that Tsukune is being charged with murder because he didn't murder, he massacred. There has never been a true massacre caused by the hand of one lone student. The reason I made it that Tsukune killed 1/3 the population there in Youkai despite how farfetched it is, was because I needed him to do something so bad, Mikogami would have to act.**

**See Mikogami's role is to protect the school and the students in Youkai as it is his domain. Tsukune threatened both when he killed all those students and he threatened the school because he could do it again.**

**He also threatened the school indirectly because some of the dead students family members want his head on a platter. If Mikogami decided not to place judgement on Tsukune, wouldn't the families pull their kids out of the academy since they don't want that to happen again since the headmaster won't do anything.**

**It'd kinda defeat the purpose of learning to coexist with humans if there weren't any Youkai students to learn in the first place.**

**This story will officially be a harem. Sorry for those that wanted Tsukune/Moka, but the other girls add stuff to the story that keeps it going. Example: Kurumu and her little betrayal.**

**Oh and if you read the reviews for this story. Than you probably saw a list of possible scenarios written by my good friend The Failing Shadow. Yeah, all of those were wrong, I'm pretty sure no one can crack this story until the main plot sets in.**

**I'll try to update again by monday since Resident Evil 6 is coming out on Tuesday and i preordered a copy, so i'll probably be playing that for a while with my little bro.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Witedarkness**


	6. Long Awaited Confrontation

**Hey people, just barely got this chapter finished today.**

**As you may or may not know, this is the last chapter I'll be doing for a small while.**

**I know I'm leaving you guys at such a large cliffhanger and I'm sorry.**

**Big shout out to Angelo Inferno. I'm glad you figured out the reason i make small like chapters. I don't want to make them too large to where they are too slow to read and i don't want to make them to small so they are loose and don't give much on the story. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: Rosario Vampire... So awesome... so cool... so ...my god I'm so tired right now, I almost didn't finish this chapter. Bare with me if it seems rushed, I didn't really want to write it, but only did it because of you people... oh and so not mine...**

* * *

Ch6/ Long Awaited Confrontation

_**What would you do, if you were faced by the entire world, the world set as your enemy? If you were set in an ever turning wheel knowing not what purpose you serve in life. Fate is cruel, life can be cruel...but there is always that small beacon that makes life worth living. If your entire life began to fall all around you, what would yours be? What would your beacon be...**_

_**-Blacklight in Whitedarkness**_

* * *

The night was cold. The dark blue sky lay speckled with many glittering stars being only outshined by the silver moon. Down below the moon, in a dark forest, past a waterfall. Flowing down the river, into a cave. A pair of light brown eyes snapped open, followed by a loud gasp.

Tsukune Aono stared around his surroundings in wonder, darkness. That's all that would meet his vision as he could hear a faint ringing in his ears. '_Where the hell am I? Is this hell? I always heard was so... dark, but this is ridiculous.'_ He mused as he stared into the vast darkness.

Suddenly an orange light filled the dark cave walls. Snapping his head to the right without turning his body, he saw a fire burning and crackling with life from the now charred wood. He narrowed his eyes as he felt a presence nearby.

He blinked upon feeling a soft smooth hand suddenly lay down on his cheek. He hadn't realized it yet, but whatever his head was laying on was very comfortable. Looking straight up, he was met with a pair of vibrant violet orbs.

Kurumu Kurono sat against the cave wall, with his head laying on her lap. She smiled at him, but it wasn't real. In fact it was almost as if it was another of her illusions.

"Kurumu..." He merely said in a plain tone. She only blinked as she began running her smooth delicate fingers through his hair. "I never thought I'd be able to hold you like this again..." She spoke softly.

"For a long time, every night after you left us. I always lay in my bed at night, wondering. Where you were, would we ever see you again..." Tsukune only blinked as she spoke, he noticed how bruised she was. Her perfect smooth skin now tainted with spots of black purple. He caused that...he knew it.

What he was unsure about, were the dark scorch marks on her skin and the large amounts of sweat glistening off her body.

She was also lacking in her yellow sweater and was clad only in her skirt, and white undershirt.

Looking down, noting how hard it was to. He saw pieces of yellow fabric wrapped around his bruised, broken and bleeding body like makeshift bandages.

"I hope it's good enough, I couldn't find anything to wrap your wounds with so I had to improvise." Kurumu said softly as she noticed his inspection.

"Why? Why did you do this Kurumu. You're my enemy, I am yours."

She only frowned at him. "It's because I love you Tsukune..." She spoke softly.

His eyes widened at her words. He didn't think... no he never thought he'd ever hear a love confession from her after all they've been through these past few months. He had anticipated it in the past along with the confessions of his former friends, but now. At this time, he never thought he'd be hearing those words. At first he didn't know what to feel, but that empty feeling was swiftly replaced by anger.

"If that's true than why betray me? So easily at that. The whole school...no probably the whole monster world sees me as a fugitive. Yet you don't object in my name, you along with the others have to question if you believe me or not. Was our friendship so brittle that you would not side with me after all we've been through?" Tsukune asked, glaring into her violet orbs as his normally calm face was twisted into a hateful one.

She only shook her head sadly.

"Tsukune I do love you. You are my Destined One, my other half. I'd take you no matter what you did-"

"Than why hunt me down?!" He shouted cutting her off. He couldn't trust her, he wouldn't let himself be vulnerable again.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as tears began leaking out of her eyes. "Because I was afraid... because I wanted answers. Tsukune please, just... why? Why did you kill all those students." Kurumu asked desperately as she cupped his face forcing him to look into her eyes. She wanted, no needed to know. The world was dark and cruel and as her beacon in this dark world. She didn't want her beacon, her light that was Tsukune to dull and seize in darkness.

He simply stared into her eyes, remaining silent. He could see that want, the need for answers. All the pain and hurt now open to him.

"...I can't answer that..." She only lowered her head, her bangs shielding her face from view. For a few minutes the two remained silent. The sounds of the fire crackling being the only sound present.

"...I don't want to fight you anymore Tsukune. I never did and I can't spend anymore time away from you..." She suddenly began, as Tsukune continued to stare into the orange flames. He had a feeling as to where this was going.

"I don't care what the others do, I don't care if you hate me... I just want to be by your side. I want to be with you and nev-"

"No..." She blinked. Had she heard him right? Did he just interrupt her and say no?

"Tsukune...?" She asked hesitantly. He only kept his gaze at the crackling orange flames, an emotionless expression on his face.

" I said no... Kurumu, I don't want anything to do with you... you or the others. Do you think after all the pain you caused me, I'd just simply forgive you? That just because you apologize everything would simply go back to normal? Well the world isn't **Black and White** Kurumu. Some scars never heal, even if I did forgive you and the others. Things wouldn't be the same, they never could be and never ever will be."

She only lowered her head in shame, tears now falling down her cheeks. He only kept his gaze on the flames, a faraway look in his cold brown eyes.

"Would... w-would you at least be willing to try?" She asked shakily, making him turn his gaze towards hers. His expression was hard in appearance and in meaning. She couldn't read what he was feeling right now and that only served to make the anticipation within her grow.

For a few minutes which seemed like hours to the busty blue succubus, he only stared into her eyes with a blank expression.

"... ... okay..." She blinked, his voice was so soft almost inaudible that she thought he hadn't spoken at all. "What?" Kurumu asked, hope rising.

"I'll give you one chance. ONE CHANCE, you fuck up even once. I'll kill you..." She felt a bit of despair at his last words. Did Tsukune Aono, her Destined One actually threaten her? Hearing him deny her love for him was one thing, but hearing him threatening to kill her was another. Yet again she found herself not knowing what to think. She remained silent as she tried to process the turn of events.

Tsukune meanwhile was having a hard time trying to think of a reason on why he just said what he said. He threatened Kurumu, he said he'd kill her. He didn't know where that came from, but he was going to follow-up on that promise. If she gave him any reason to question her loyalty, he'd kill her. He'd been doing it for a while now, one more wouldn't hurt. Maybe the value of this one kill would be different from the others. This one he did know, this potential kill use to be his friend.

For some reason there was this dark feeling inside himself telling him to kill her...now. It was that same dark ominous feeling he'd been having for the past month. A part of him was beginning to worry, but for some reason he felt like he had bigger problems.

Much...more dangerous problems...

* * *

The room was dark and filled with much tension. Four figures were scattered around the room, each with a depressed expression.

Moka Akashiya lowered her head in shame, her friends having told her of their latest attempt at capturing Tsukune. Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari were sitting around her room, Mizore and Ruby each clad with bandages. Mizore the most with a large casing wrapped around her head, the result of Tsukune bringing Yukari's washtub over her head.

"So Kurumu... decided to help him? Even when you were so close?" Moka asked once again just to be sure. She should've seen it coming, yet it was still a bit unwinding to believe. The other's only remained silent, but it was Yukari that finally spoke. "Kurumu-san was... well she had a mental breakdown and flung herself and him off the waterfall. We're not sure where they are." Yukari answered.

Moka only remained silent, not out of sadness, but due to her Inner self speaking to her. **"This is it. Tsukune will be brought down. Go to the headmasters office and get Belmont. Stea... I mean borrow it if you have to. Than we wait for Tsukune to start his training. The demonic energy from his released state will serve as a beacon to his current location."**

The others grew worried over Moka's lack of response and only shared a look. Her current expression was a serious one. One that looked so unnatural in the face of the normally bubbly pink haired vampire.

"Umm... Moka-san?" Mizore asked, but was startled when said pink haired vampire suddenly snapped her head up.

"I'm going to the headmaster's office." The three girls blinked at her declaration before Ruby's eyes widened.

"You're going after him aren't you?" The elder witch asked knowingly. Moka only frowned in response and lowered her head. "I'm going after him... alone..." She whispered sadly, knowing what she'd have to do. "And Kurumu?" Mizore asked.

"I'll bring her in too..." Moka replied in the same tone of voice. Ruby sighed sadly before getting up, clutching her stomach to soothe the shock of pain that suddenly shot up her body. "Than I'll go get Belmont..."

The others only watched the witch slowly and pitifully make her way to the exit before disappearing. "Moka-san..." The vampire snapped her head to the young witch who had spoken. Yukari was looking at her with a depressed look. "...don't hurt them too badly..." Yukari spoke softly.

"I'll try..." Was Moka's only response.

* * *

Tsukune Aono lay in the same spot he'd been for the past few minutes, only know in ghoul form. His Ghoul form had a higher metabolism and could recover from wounds a lot faster than his human form.

Kurumu lay with her back against the wall, watching him. "You know... when I dragged you here. You... were dead." Kurumu suddenly started.

The ghoul only raised its eyebrows curiously. He couldn't speak while in Ghoul form.

"You weren't breathing... I had to shock you back to life, like those doctors do using those weird machines." Tsukune's questioning look only increased at her words. How? Kurumu couldn't use lightning.

"I know what you're thinking, how did I shock you. Well I didn't use real lightning. It was an illusion... the hardest one I've ever made. I had to make it as real as possible so you'd feel the shock. It took me a lot of tries and in my panicked state I wound up shocking myself a lot."

So that was how she got all those scorch marks. She suddenly tightened her hold on him.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." She sobbed. He only remained still, what was he suppose to say? He can't speak and even if he did, it'd be the same response anyway. These conversations... this moment... he never pictured himself having any change of words with any of the girls since the incident.

The only time he thought about talking to them were if the words "Like hell I'll let you take me back" were somewhere in that sentence.

So of course these conversations, this reunion wasn't what she was expecting. Like he said, things weren't going to go back to normal. That ment no hugging, no pouring their hearts out to each other... no being regular Tsukune...

She continued to sob on him for a few more minutes all the while clenching onto him like she was afraid he'd disappear again. He only kept his ruby eyed stare on the ceiling above.

It wasn't until a few more minutes that he felt her suddenly relax. Her grip on him had loosened considerably. Turning his ruby-red eyes towards her, he saw her gently asleep.

Her eyes closed as a peaceful look settled on her beautiful features. She had gotten use to him in Ghoul form very fast. The only time he had ever really seen him like this was if he was backhanding her in the face.

Did her getting accustomed to this form so quickly symbolize her trust in him? He only scoffed, trust...now? She should've shown that two months ago.

Still a part of him welcomed her company. He had been... lonely... all by himself...

But just because he was welcoming of her, didn't mean he wasn't also wary. Odds are she could just as easily stab her claws into his back as she could hug him.

He'd have to keep and eye on her...

* * *

A couple days had passed since the last fight, Tsukune had made a remarkable improvement in recovering. In fact he had made such a good improvement, he had started training again.

With Kurumu...

Today was indescribable. It was calm and peaceful, beautiful even. Which was saying something considering how the sky and climate were here in the Youkai world.

The fact that they were still in that same luscious paradise of trees and flowing water was a miracle considering how far they'd floated down stream from the waterfall. They were currently standing in a wide plain with nothing, but long soft green grass covering the ground.

"Okay Kurumu now come at me." Tsukune ordered the hesitant Kurumu Kurono.

The busty Succubus stood in front of him, claws, wings, and tail out for the world to see. Her eyes were hesitant and full of unwant as she stared across at her distant and cold lover. Suddenly she ran forward, claws bared.

Tsukune was standing a few feet from her in human form. He was currently in an evasive position as the Succubus charged forward. No remnants of his past injuries remained except for the bandages around his leg and left arm.

His eyes widened slightly when she swung her long black claws swiftly, he ducked under her swing easily before gesturing for her to stop. His eyes narrowed at her, filled with disappointment.

"You're still hesitating." Kurumu shifted her weight nervously. "How am I suppose to get stronger if you won't go all out on me. I need you to come at me with the intent to kill." He continued.

"But Tsukune... what if I hurt you?" Kurumu asked still hesitant making him sigh in annoyance.

"Kurumu I could somewhat stand a fight against you and three other girls. I'm sure I can match up with just one person. Ignore the fact that I'm human right now and COME AT ME WITH KILLING INTENT!" He shouted the last part at her.

Kurumu only remained quiet, with hesitant eyes, but that changed when they suddenly narrowed. "Hiyaa!" She cried as she suddenly charged at him with much more speed then before.

Tsukune braced himself for her onslaught and ducked upon her first swing. He smirked, now she was really trying.

Kurumu continued her onslaught, a barrage of nonstop swings back to back. Tsukune with intense focus was dodging each one, bending back, ducking, leaping over, even doing flips. She was astounded by his agility and skillful evasive maneuvers.

Sweat ran down both their heads as Kurumu suddenly began adding kicks to her attacks. Yet Tsukune was still more than capable of dodging her barrage.

The two continued this pattern for more than ten minutes straight when the weariness got to the Succubus.

"Okay Tsukune, that's enough. I can't... keep going..." Kurumu spoke in between pants as she fell down on her knees. Tsukune who was panting slightly also joined her on the ground.

For a few minutes the two sat in silence, recovering their breath when Kurumu finally asked the question that had been bugging her all day.

"Umm... Tsukune?" He didn't respond at first, but slowly he turned his head towards her.

"Umm... exactly how are you making this training work? I mean how does this help you control the Ghoul?" She asked a bit hesitantly. She wasn't going to deny it, she felt a bit awkward talking to him now. He was a lot more closed and unpredictable.

He blinked a few times before turning his head to gaze at the sky above.

"I've found out that the more resilient and stronger my body is. The more strain my body can hold from trying to fight off my Ghoul instincts. My mind kind of serves as a signal to my corruption, if I feel like something is eating away at my mind, I put the lock on no matter what."

Kurumu remained silent for a while, pondering his words before asking another question.

"But how do you know your time limit?"

Tsukune was silent for a few seconds as he thought up the best way to explain it to her.

"Well... after training, I meditate and calm my mind. After a while, I then remove the lock and gently count in my head how long it is until I feel that painful feeling again, but i try to hold in Ghoul form for as long as I can until the feeling becomes unbearably. Now i got a question for you..."

Kurumu blinked before slowly turning her head, facing him.

"What's it mean to have a Destined One?"

She blinked once again, that was a strange question. Out of nowhere actually.

She was quiet for a long time, trying to process her thoughts. Boy was this going to take a while.

Tsukune watched as she processed her thoughts. On more than one occasion, he found himself thinking about the means of having a Destined One. He knew it was a very important matter to a Succubus, yet he didn't understand the more complex feelings of it. To love someone so unconditional, a bond unbreakable no matter the outcome, it sounded... foreign to him now.

"Well Tsukune-kun..." She began.

* * *

Moka, no Inner Moka stood outside of the Youkai academy building. Her long silver metallic hair flowing elegantly behind her while her ruby-red slit eyes gazed around the area in front of her. She was wearing the Youkai academy uniform only it had a familiar whip like artifact wrapped around her waist like a belt. She was quiet as she ran her eyes through her surroundings, her mind also busy. '_**Today is the**_** day.**'

Behind her stood three figures, all girls to be precise. Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari watched her with apprehension. Each held the same expression on their face, worry.

It was a different location from Moka's dorm room, yet the tension remained. The girls who were usually filled with life were now the complete opposite.

"I felt it, his demonic energy..." Ruby suddenly whispered from amongst the three girls. "It's time than isn't it?" Mizore asked knowingly. She was beyond worried, today was the day, one way or another. Today was going to change the outcome of the next day.

All their gazes were centered around the silver-haired figure in front of them. They had tried... they had failed, now it was her turn and while they were a formidable force as one. Inner Moka was the one, she, who had defeated each and every one of them in one way or another, was now going to face a more difficult, more worthy opponent.

Tsukune Aono.

Inner Moka continued to stare out into the distance. Past the dark leafless forest, in the direction she knew he was currently at. She took a deep breath before exhaling. "Tsukune... prepare yourself..." She whispered with determination.

She turned towards the three girls, running her eyes over each of them. Taking in their expressions. "I'll bring him back..." She merely said before she began walking towards her destination.

Before she could get any farther, the serious yet nervous voice of Yukari Sendo halted her steps.

"Moka-sama..." She turned around and fixed her gaze on the small nervous witch. "...Don't... well... just remember what i told you a few days ago..."

Moka only frowned at her words before resuming her walking. She couldn't promise anything, she knew Tsukune was not going to come easy.

There was no telling what she was going to have to do...

* * *

It was later that afternoon, Tsukune and Kurumu were in the same cave they had taken residence in so long ago. A fire was once again lit in between them, only now there was a large hunk of unknown meat roasting over the flame.

It looked like chicken and despite not knowing what creature it was, it still had a delicious intoxicating aroma that made the mouth water.

"Is 12 minutes a big improvement Tsukune?" Kurumu Kurono asked as she stared at the shirtless Tsukune before her. Secretly enjoying the show.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before replying. "Yeah, it is. I think training with a partner is a lot more beneficial than training by yourself."

She smiled, she was happy that she was being a use to him. Even better, she felt like the training was starting to affect her as well.

Her speed and precision had increased from all those times trying to hit him. In fact, she had managed a graze or two. It wasn't much, but to her it was hard work paying off. Especially when she considered the gap between him and her, whether human or not.

"Don't you ever... well you know. Wonder about your family?" She asked suddenly. She was being nosey, she knew it. She was prying, but that's only because she was so curious about all his changes over the past months. The person in front of her was almost a stranger. One that she had to get to know all over again.

He sighed sadly as he lowered his head. His bangs obscuring her view of his face. "All the time... I think about them all the time. I miss them you know. Not knowing what's going on with their lives... it ain't much different though. I mean from my past life at Youkai, back than I didn't know much about their well-being either."

She stared at him sadly, she could only imagine how depressed he felt.

"Tsukune..." She whispered. She was about to continued when he suddenly tensed. "Tsukune?" She asked upon seeing him stand up.

"Tsukune?" She asked again, but he didn't reply. He only closed his eyes and remained quiet. Almost as if he was checking something. "Kurumu, I want you to stay here." He suddenly spoke.

"Eh?" She cried in confusion as he bent down and picked up his shirt.

"What? What's going on Tsukune?" She asked as she too stood up.

He only remained quiet as he than picked up his button up shirt. "Just listen..." He said as he turned towards her. Kurumu was beginning to feel a bit scared at the serious mood. "Tsukune?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his gaze back to her, he's hands occupied with his tie. "...If I don't come back in one hour, go back to Youkai Academy." He suddenly spoke making her eyes widen.

"Wait what?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't argue, just do what i say." He growled as he pulled his black leather jacket over his shoulders.

"I'll be back... if I'm not. You know what to do." Kurumu only remained quiet as she watched him disappear into the night.

"Tsukune..."

* * *

Silver-haired Moka Akashiya walked through the lush grassy plains calmly. Her eyes scanning every dark corner as her body tensed with the anticipation of the fight she was soon to have. It was here, this was the location where the huge amount of demonic Youki energy was released. He was near, very near...

"Moka..." She didn't even blink when she heard a voice speak. He was making this a lot easier. She could feel a dark presence behind her, a dark presence.

How long she'd been awaiting this moment.

The wind blew across the grassy plain as the sky above stared down at the confrontation between two intimidating individuals.

"Tsukune you're coming with me." She said slowly and dangerously in an ordering tone as she turned around.

There he was. The subject of her thoughts and her ire. Standing in front of her with arms crossed and his back to her.

She raised her eyebrows at his style of clothing. It was so dark, intimidating, and yet oddly attracting. It was so unlike him, he wasn't the same Tsukune Aono. To where the old Tsukune Aono was a weak human with a strong will, this Tsukune was an intimidating strong human with a strong will.

"I knew you'd come for me Moka. You want to fight me too? Fight me just like Mizore, Kurumu, and all the others?" He asked calmly, still keeping his back to her.

She noted how calm and collected he sounded. Yes this was not the Tsukune Aono she knew.

She narrowed her ruby slit eyes at his back as she analyzed him. His stance was more confident, more strong... he really had been training.

She remained quiet for a few more seconds, but then suddenly scoffed. "You credit yourself too much, it won't even be a fight." She replied coldly.

_'After all the pain you've caused to Omote, and all the other girls... to me. It's time...'_ Moka thought darkly.

Tsukune slowly turned around to face her. She was standing there, probably the most dangerous entity he'd ever meet. He frowned at the dark look she was giving him.

How long he'd been awaiting this moment. His eyes narrowed at her.

_'After all the pain you've caused me. Not just you, but both you Outer and Inner. It's time...'_ Tsukune thought darkly.

"Oh really? Well than we'll just have to see about that." Tsukune said as he reached for the Holy lock, keeping the same narrowed glare at her.

The tension was beyond thick as the two lovers turned enemies stared each other down. Not even the blowing wind could cut through said tension.

Both of their eyes narrowed darkly as their last thoughts filled their heads.

'...I'll make you pay..." They both thought.

* * *

**Answers:**

**Okay so I got a review from Dragoon109 questioning my choices about Kurumu. Here is my answer.**

**What i do in this story happens for a reason. Even the farfetched things, like why the girls are set on stopping him, why Tsukune see's them as his foes. It all ties into the story's plot which you'll have to wait for.**

**It's like this, I'm answering some questions, while dropping in more mysteries. They'll answer themselves as the story goes. It's a way to keep a story going and keeping you on your toes. After all this story was made to question Rosario Vampire predictions... I must doing a good job...**

**Kurumu... well in most stories she gets too clingy because she gets all depressed and super sad. I didn't want to write that so I made it that the emotions she was feeling were so deep, she couldn't understand them. I mean a Succubus's love for her destined one in Rosario is supposed to be a very special for life thing, it's so complicated in feelings, you wouldn't be able to ever truly understand it or put it into words.**

**On top of that, Kurumu is still young and has no experience in dealing with her destined one or boys in general. Since she never really showed any interest in a guy before Tsukune. Of course she'd be confused and wouldn't know how to take it**

**See you when I see you**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	7. Long Awaited Battle

**Hey Writing/Reading people**

**It's been a while, a long while and I just want to say I'm sorry. Didn't really intend to take such a long break... okay so I did, but I've recently gotten back into this fic so here I am again.**

**NOTE: I have added, changed, proofread some small parts of the previous chapters as well as deleted the Note. It was troublesome and I felt the note shouldn't have been there anymore.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, only that is played out differently than I expected. You'll see...**

**Disclaimer:**** Rosario Vampire, so awesome... so neat... so missed you guys and I can say that since I know most of ya in some level (PMing)... oh and so not mine...**

* * *

Ch7/Long Awaited Battle

_**"**_**Betrayal Is a bitch**_**... simple as that. You could use all the logic, search for different meanings, but in the end. The word can only be summed up by those four. It works... a lot like love. Wither for right or for wrong, for bad or for good, someone ALWAYS gets hurt. Love involves trust, Betrayal is distrust, both have different meanings... yet they have the same result. Wither right or wrong... it hurts..."**_

_**-Blacklight in Whitedarkness**_

* * *

Flashback Unknown Time...

_He smiled as he watched all his precious friends laughing around him. The timing was right, the day was beautiful. The air was filled with a sense of peace._

_This would be another precious memory, a moment he'd always remember. _

_Tsukune Aono sat on the large red blanket in between Moka and Kurumu._

_They had decided to have a small after school picnic to celebrate as well as take a break from all the hard labors of Youkai Academy. With the growing popularity of their newspapers, they were on demand. They'd rarely had anytime after school for any other activities, giving how they spent most of that time on that paper._

_It was nice though, this moment no matter how short it was, was still the highlight of the past few exhausting days._

_"So what are we having?" Yukari asked as she pointed at the picnic basket in the center. It seemed overstuffed, like it was about to burst._

_"Kurumu-chan made all the food, so I'm sure it will be delicious." Tsukune answered making said blue-haired Succubus blush. _

_"Yeah as long as she didn't drug it with any of her love potions."_

_And there went Kurumu's moment. Gritting her teeth, she snapped her gaze towards the offending eleven year old witch. "Listen washboard I didn't go through..."_

_Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore all watched on with blank looks on their faces before turning their gazes towards the basket. "Well Tsukune-kun, why don't you go first." Mizore offered as she took out her lollipop with an audible pop._

_"Sure, thank you Mizore-chan." Reaching in Tsukune pulled out a delicate sandwich stuffed with... whatever the hell that was._

_It had many strange toppings... that he was sure didn't belong in a sandwich. Like rice and those slices of pineapple._

_Shrugging he took a bite, putting all his trust in Kurumu and her cooking skills and savored the taste._

_"Hey. This is very good Kurumu-san." He spoke in awe at the sandwich in his hands. Kurumu blushed a light shade of pink as she began fidgeting with her fingers much like how outer Moka would in a uncomfortable situation._

_"Thank you. Tsukune."_

_"Hmmm... it is delicious." Mizore stated her opinion as she took another bite._

_"Well was there ever any doubt?" Kurumu asked, her ego growing._

_'_Great. The last thing we need is her ego to grow to the size of her chest.'_ Yukari thought with disdain._

_"What's in this Kurumu-san?" Moka asked as she stared at the sandwich hesitantly_

_"Oh rice, ham, pineapple, mustard, garlic..."_

_Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard the last ingredient. GARLIC._

_The myth of vampires and garlic ran through his head as he turned his eyes towards the bubbly pink-haired vampire who was about to take a bite of the sandwich._

_"Moka-san! No!" He shouted startling the others as he suddenly reached out and slapped the sandwich out of her hands._

_Moka watched confused as the sandwich hit the floor before turning her questioning eyes towards Tsukune. "Tsukune?"_

_"What was that for?!" Kurumu shouted thinking of all the hard work she put into those._

_"Tsukune, why did you panick after hearing the word Garlic?" Mizore asked before the realization hit her. Slowly she began laughing. "Tsukune-kun, did you believe Moka would die if she ate garlic like those vampires in your human myths?"_

_Kurumu stopped her shouting and turned towards a red-faced Tsukune. Slowly her panicked expression turned to carefree one as she tried to restrain her laughter._

_Moka was also giggling as Tsukune sat in the center of it all embarrassed. "Is this true, Tsukune-kun desu?" Yukari asked to which he nodded slowly._

_She than burst out laughing just like the others as Tsukune sat in the center of the beautiful laughing girls._

_"We're sorry Tsukune-kun. We just found the thought... surprising." Moka apologized as she began calming down from her fit of laughter._

_"It's alright Moka-san."_

_"Hey what are you all laughing at?" All turned around to find the speaker of the voice. Ruby stood above them watching them with a curious expression._

_"Ruby-san? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, slightly surprised to see the elder witch._

_"The headmaster gave me a few minutes for a break, so I thought I'd join you if you don't mind." Ruby said to which Tsukune smiled and scooted over._

_"Sure Ruby-san, we don't mind."_

_The powerful witch was reduced to a blushing school girl as she sat herself down next to him. "So what were we laughing at?" She asked again._

_"Ruby-san get this..." Kurumu began as she leaned towards her._

_"Kurumu-san!"_

Flashback Over...

* * *

_'Damned Memories... They're useless to me now...'_ Tsukune thought as he stared at the silver-haired embodiment of power before him.

The epitome of beauty and pride, Inner Moka Akashiya.

Said woman was staring back at him with her cold dismissive eyes as the tension between them only continued to increase.

"You've come a long way Tsukune. You're so different, mentally and physically." Inner Moka began as she stared at him impassively. He only remained quiet.

"It's almost like you've grown up from a naive little kid to a foolish young boy." Inner Moka suddenly spat making him scoff.

"Foolish, young... Moka you are the epitome of such words. To throw a tantrum over something as insignificant as pride is foolish. Holding your pride above all else, friends, love interest, your life... is nothing short of foolish. Akashiya Moka, you are a young foolish bitch. There is a difference between having pride and being full of arrogance, you though seem to not know the difference between the two and such it will be your downfall."

She glared at him coldly at both the insult and the calm way he spoke to her. He has insulted not only her, but her pride, that was something that could not go unpunished and should will deliver punishment.

"I can't wait to put you in your place Tsukune. Out of all the others, putting you in your place might be the most satisfying."

He only rolled his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. "If you must... Since you are so eager to put me in my place, why don't we began..." As he spoke he pulled on the Holy Lock causing it break like it had so many times before.

'_Plink'_

The sky above darkened much more as an explosion of dark Youki and massive killing intent filled the air.

Moka stood unintimdated as her hair flew in the breeze from the violent winds of the transformation. Her demeanor was calm and expectant as she awaited for her opponents transformation.

Deep within the massive Youki energy, Tsukune's eyes began to bleed until his pupils were a bright crimson red with a black reptilian slit. Black vain like markings ran down his neck as the muscles in his bodies buldged slightly and his fangs lengthened.

He stared at her with the same calm expression she was staring at him with. The very air between them was unstable as the two auras clashed.

**'**_So this is it...'_ Inner Moka thought as her wine colored eyes pierced his own crimson blood ones.

"A Ghoul before a Vampire, the creation before its creator, the one who forgot his place before the one who will remind him of it." Inner Moka spoke as she uncrossed her arms and brushed her metallic colored bangs from her eyes.

"I'll admit... a part of me would rather not do this Tsukune, but the majority of me believes this is what must be done."

Ghoul Tsukune merely rolled his eyes, if she kept on spouting such pointless nonsense, he'd have to put the Holy Lock on before they even started the fight.

So, he may as well take the initiative. Inner Moka's brow furrowed when he suddenly disappeared from view. A smirk slowly formed revealing a fang before she suddenly disappeared form view as well.

Suddenly a shock wave strong enough to shatter the ground like glass rang through the air before the two reappeared. Inner Moka had her foot firmly planted against his arm, while he had his fist in her powerful grip.

The tension rose as she released his fist and lowered her leg, letting her feet touch the ground.

The second her shoes clicked on the earth, she leapt into the air once again, attempting to end this in one powerful swift roundhouse kick when he suddenly ducked at the last second.

The speed and the power of the roundhouse caused the earth to crack behind Tsukune as he went for a counter attack. While she was still in the air, open from her kick. He grabbed her outstretched leg and yanked her towards him as he reeled his fist back.

Inner Moka frowned as he swung his fist at her face, before crossing her arms in front of her in an X position. Tsukune growled when she blocked his punch and even more when she suddenly disappeared from view.

Using her Vampire speed, she appeared on the Ghoul's left before doing a powerful heel kick catching him across his face. His head snapped to the right of due to the force of the kick, but he was quick to retaliate as he suddenly turned his whole body into a spin kick.

Inner Moka ducked under it, but felt her eyes widen when a fist struck her across the face. It seemed he had anticipated her dodge and continued spinning until he caught her with his fist.

_'A Ghoul with rational thought isn't that far from a Vampire. Never before have I fought such a powerful opponent, to think it to be the very first Ghoul capable of more than just brutish instincts.'_ She mused as she rubbed her cheek slightly.

"You have gotten better Tsukune, My respect for you has grown, but don't think this changes anything." Inner Moka spoke with excitement as she stared at her opponent. This was the most powerful opponent she had ever faced as a Vampire, the excitement of the battle and the need to see her limits were rushing through her veins.

Tsukune meanwhile had noticed a difference in Inner Moka. She was much slower and her attacks didn't hold the power they were known to have.

It seemed the past two months without drinking any blood had left her body devoid of nutrients. She was weak, a lot weaker than she thought.

"Let's continue." Inner Moka said eager to pick up the pace. Tsukune took the initiative this time as he leapt forward his fist tightening as he headed straight forward. Inner Moka easily stepped to the side as he brough his fist down and countered his attack with kick to his chest sending him skidding against the ground.

There lay another advantage. She was inexperienced in hand to hand combat, preferring to use kicks as to where he was fluent with both.

He quickly sat up before disappearing from view and than reappearing above her. Inner Moka was slightly caught off guard and only had time to raise her arms in front of her face before he swung his foot down in a powerful front flip kick.

The ground under her feet cracked as she gritted her teeth as the shockwave ran through her body. Tsukune than followed up by landing on the ground and doing an uppercut catching her straight in the jaw.

Inner Moka ignored the pain as she realized the switch in offense and defense. Not wanting him to fall into a steady rhythm of attacks, she suddenly lowered towards the ground and swept his legs out from under him before leaping towards the air.

Tsukune did not have enough time to recover and spat a mixture of bile and saliva as she firmly planted her foot into his stomach.

As he tried to recover, Inner Moka continued her assault by lifting her foot off the ground and kicking him across the jaw making him spit out a small stream of blood.

Tsukune tightened his jaw as he tried to ignore the unbearable pain, but found he couldn't.

Inner Moka's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his blood running down his lips. It was intoxicating and she found she couldn't resist.

Grabbing him by his tie, she pulled him up and pressed her soft lips against his causing his eyes to widen. Inner Moka moaned in pleasure as she pressed harder causing more blood to drip down his bloodied lips.

Her mind was in utmost bliss as she continued kissing him, but the opposite could be said for him.

His eyes which had been wide the whole time, suddenly narrowed in the hardest look he had ever given to anyone in his life.

He tore himself away from her much to her protests and raised his hand.

Inner Moka's eyes widened at the sudden stinging of her cheek. He slapped her... he actually slapped her.

'_No...'_ Inner Moka thought darkly as the cold look entered her face. '_He bitch slapped me...'_

Snapping her head towards him, her glare hardened when she met his defiant yet strangely dark glare. Raising her hand, she brought it down towards his cheek, but he easily caught it.

Narrowing his eyes, he used his other hand to punch her in the stomach causing her to double over. Swiftly, he stood back up and followed up by grabbing her wrist with both hands and lifting her off her feet.

He than swiftly yanked her towards the ground causing her back to slam into the earth with such force a crater formed underneath her.

Her eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of her, but he didn't stop his onslaught. Planting his foot above her shoulder, he yanked with as much force as he could.

Inner Moka's eyes widened as she felt her arm being stretched beyond its limits. She cried out when the sound of bones breaking filled the air.

Tsukune let go of her arm and watched as it fell limply towards the ground.

She bit her lower lip as her muscles screamed with pain. Never before had she been as injured as she had been now. This level of pain was foreign to her as no one had ever attacked her so roughly. He really had gotten better...

Tsukune's bared his fangs at the quiet pain stricken Vampire as he grabbed her by her green blazer and pulled her off her feet. He pulled her face near his as he stared into her wine colored eyes. She had a deep far off look in her eyes as it seemed like she didn't notice his existence at all.

Never before had she found herself in such a humiliating position. By a Ghoul no less. She'd make him pay, she'd make him pay for everything he's done, everyone he's hurt. For Omote, for her... friends... for her pride. She was an S-class Super Vampire, Shinso blood flowed through her veins and she was going to unleash it. She was going to unleash it on him.

As she hung limply off his grip, she suddenly began feeling a feeling never before felt by her before. A part of her, her ancestry, her bloodline awakening deep inside her. Than came the power, the deep dark unstable power...

Tsukune watched in wonder as her eyes suddenly dulled in color. He could sense some strange phenomenon occurring deep within her. He was startled when her body suddenly began convulsing. He didn't know what to make of the strange events and only watched as she began shaking. Her demonic aura suddenly appeared around her before it began to slowly increase in size.

His eyes widened when he felt bones repairing themselves in her arm and witnessed her previous injuries suddenly heal themselves in intense regeneration. What was happening to her.

Above them, thunder suddenly began roaring across the sky as bright blue lightning began flickering nonstop in the heavens. The area was slowly filled with an unstable dark power that caused the hair on the back of his head to rise. The electricity and thunder quickly became more violent as Tsukune stared at the heavens in wonder. Thunder at a time like this? Without any water to accompany it...

Suddenly beautiful dark bat like leathery wings sprouted from her back as her hair flickered into a darker grey color. Her eyes a darker shade of wine snapped open as she glared at him with the most dangerous killing intent he had ever felt.

Youki energy exploded all around her causing him to release her as he was blown back. He watched as she stood in the center of her massive Youki energy, black wings blacker than the blackest night spread out making her look more intimidating.

Snapping her head up, she locked eyes with his before suddenly disappearing leaving a super sonic boom.

His eyes widened as she moved with speed even he couldn't keep up with. Sensing movement to his right, he turned to find Inner Moka already in the process of delivering a kick.

Caught off guard, he cried out in pain as she delivered the most powerful kick he had ever received. He went flying back due to the force of the kick until his back made a forceful impact with one of the large trees. The black bark of the tree cracked and shattered as he rested against it.

His eyes widened as he felt the ache that was undoubtly his cracked ribs, the pain was agonizing. His breathing was labored, no doubt she punctured one of his lungs as well. Suddenly he leaned forward feeling something running up his throat and spat a large stream of blood onto his clothes. His vision was becoming blurry as he slowly raised his head.

Looking up weakly he watched as Inner Moka slowly made her way towards him, a determined look on her face. Black leathery wings spread out behind her and a massive dark red aura flaring around around her. She looked like the embodiment of death now.

What was this? He had never witnessed such a dark spectacle. Her very presence distorted the air around her as her Youki energy encased the entire area.

Was this... was this possibly the Shinso blood? He looked up weakly when she finally reached him, her eyes piercing into his without mercy.

Wordlessly, she lifted her foot off the ground and brought it above his left leg. He cried out when she suddenly stomped on it shattering his bones and leaving the leg incapacitated.

His breathing which was already labored enough from his cracked ribs only grew more rapid as the pain of his broken left leg clouded his mind.

"Gahhh!" He cried out as she repeated the same tactic for his right leg. Bones, he could feel his right leg broken and lifeless as pain was becoming too much for him, his vision was slowly being encased in darkness as he watched her place her leg over his right arm now. He cried out when she applied more pressure causing the forest air to be filled with the sound of more bones breaking.

He lost, even if he could find a way to move, he had lost. He didn't even respond when she broke his left arm leaving him completely incapacitated. Moka Akashiya had bested him, and the result will most likely be death.

He will be brought back to Youkai Academy, whether he will wake or not he didn't know. As his vision was slowly filled with darkness, he heard a distant almost inaudible voice.

"Know... your... place..."

After that he felt an immense pain in his head before all faded to black.

* * *

Moka Akashiya watched as his body went limp. Wether he was did or not she didn't know, all she could focus on were the dark leathery wings spread out behind her and the deep ancient power coursing through her veins.

Never had she felt anything like this, her Youki had suddenly took a large leap in power. Yet despite all that power, she found her mind clouded with the limp individual before her. He nearly beat her, he broke her arm. He... has never looked more broken to her than he was now.

Her mind replayed the kiss they had shared and all the pleasure it brought. She was confused as strange emotions raged inside her heart and she only had one question playing in her head.

_What did she find pleasurable about the kiss? The delicious blood on those lips or the soft lips themselves._

She only bent down and lifted his unconscious form by his bloody leather jacket. Staring at his unconscious blood covered face, she found the question harder to answer than it already was.

So instead she began walking, a bloody limp Tsukune Aono in her arms.

She never did notice the blue-haired Succubus that had watched the entire fight in horror from behind the trees.

* * *

**Answer Section**

**So Angelo Inferno has been asking the most questions as of the last chapter. In fact he asked so many question in one text block paragraph that I can't find a way to answer. So I'll just say it like this, certain parts were close, but overall it was not that close.**

**So the part I didn't see myself doing was the Shinso Blood Moka sequence. The reason I did it was because I found myself curious of Akasha Bloodriver's Shinso blood coursing through her veins and the powers it may present to Moka. I don't think I've ever read a story that exploits Moka's Shinso blood other than mine, but incase there is a story like that, than good job to the author.**

**One of the things I changed was his trench coat outfit, I pictured him in it and couldn't really see him in it. I also can't see him in a leather jacket, but I need him to look more hardened. A leather jacket doesn't really add to it nor does a trench coat, but it's just a change in uniform.**

**Oh yeah want to thank Pengoowin for his outstanding review. You are entitled to your opinion and I find myself thankful that you think of me in such high regards. While I am nowhere near that level of the Fanfiction Author 'Legends'(as some of you put.) I find it a great moral booster that you think of me as such so thank you very much.**

**I'll update when I can.**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	8. Truth Behind Words

**Hey Reading/Writing People**

**WARNING: This chapter includes a very dark... very depressing emotional moment between the girls and Tsukune. You have been WARNED.**

* * *

**Oh yes I want to thank two people for their reviews in the last chapter as its the first time anything like this has happened in the reviews section of my stories.**

**First I want to thank Alex301 for his... outstanding review. Many of you who think me crazy for praising such a review with that much written hate just listen. I want to thank Alex301 for his review despite its ill intent, because it further encouraged me and resolved my purpose of this story. He wrote all his assumptions about what happened and what's suppose to happen and I'm happy to say that he was wrong about most. Tripping people up in this story so much that they'll flame and leave is a major motivation. Not that I want any of you to leave, it's just that I feel like I am achieving the purpose of this story. Let me tell you, I haven't even scratched the surface of where I intend for this story to go and as I said, it's not all about betrayal, but also about the small amount of darkness that lives inside of us all. Currently We've scratched... I'd say roughly 1/6 maybe 1/7 of this stories length. It'll roughly be around a total of 30-40 chapters total, I'm just giving a rough estimate. So once again thank you Alex301, that is if you are even here to read this.**

**The next person I want to thank is Tesir Samaha for standing up for me despite how unneeded it actually was. I'd rather not have a person get pulled into my battles and fight them for me as that just adds more chaos to the mix. Regardless, I appreciate what you did for me and would also like to dedicate this story to you along with the already mentioned Bob the Kraken. So thank you Tesir Samaha and good luck in your new start here in Fanfiction.**

* * *

**OTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: (Sigh) I never ever intended, let alone thought I'd ever have to do this, but here we go. So I recently found out that my quote, the one from the last chapter about Betrayal is being used on different sites/forums whatever. I have no problem with you using my quote or any quotes I may put up as long as you give credit where credit is due. To clarify, that quote does belong to me and any others I may or may not put up here unless I say so. The one about the Beacon in the Darkness is also mine. Unless someone out there in the world somehow magically managed to somehow write the exact same words for the exact same quote. Other than that I'm flattered that you'd even think of using the Betrayal Is A Bitch quote, as I never really had any intention of it meaning That much.**

**I'd claim ownership over the "Set in Black n White" and the "Not Everything in Life, Is Set in Black n White" quotes that I use, but I'm not entirely sure if those are mine. I've been using those quotes for too long to remember. So until than, I claim ownership over them until I discover if some other famous person or whatever has already used them. Than those two quotes will be rightfully theirs, but I still wish to use them. It's my code after all.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Rosario Vampire, so many things to be said, it's amusing, it's cool, it's entertaining. Another thing to add to that list is how it's not mine...**

* * *

Ch8/ Truth Behind Words

**"Light cannot thrive without Darkness, Darkness cannot thrive without Light. It is these two things which run the course of the world. Light represents all the good in the world, love and happiness. We depend on it to continue our existence. Darkness represents all the evil in the world, hate and misery. We depend on it to remind us of our existence. Without one there is no other, without both there is no us. For every Light there is a Darkness, for every Darkness, there is a Light, and for both, there is us in between."**

**-Blacklight in Whitedarkness**

* * *

Darkness... that's all he could see. Pain, that's all he could feel. Nothing, that's all he could think.

Was he dead?

"He's waking up." He heard a distorted almost female voice say. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened, darkness met his vision. He was sore all over, never had he felt so sore.

He tried to move his hands and legs, but found he couldn't. His legs and arms were tied to something, but he breathed in relief upon feeling that they weren't broken anymore. Just, sore...

From what he could see of himself, he was still in his bloodied outfit, but his cuts and bruises seemed to be gone. His body though was still covered in his dried blood and the mixture of dirt and bile.

To sum it all up in simple terms. He felt like shit.

Suddenly the lights turned on illuminating the darkness. Finally, he could see his surroundings and felt his eyes widen at the familiarity.

_'This is... my room...'_

He stared in shock at his Youkai Academy dorm room... or well what he could see. The place was a mess, his window lay shattered, his bed covered in mud. Some of his possessions lay broken around him. No doubt it was the vengeful Youkai Academy students that were responsible for this.

He ran his eyes through the walls of his room, black writing littered every inch of the wall. OFFENSIVE black writing littered every available inch of the wall.

He chuckled upon reading a particular insult about his true form. Where they came up with such ridiculous stereotypes, he would never know.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, he raised his head only for it to snap to the side as a feminine hand struck him across the cheek.

He blinked in confusion as his cheek began to sting from the abuse. He shook his head to ignore the pain before looking up only for the process to be repeated by the same hand.

He spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto the floor as he narrowed his eyes behind his bangs.

Looking up, he was met with the many watchful eyes of his ex-friends. Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, and Outer Moka. Each were staring back into what they could see of his eyes, his long bangs acting like a shield to hide his real emotions. Taking note of Mokas slightly narrowed eyes he shook his head. '_Those narrowed eyes don't belong on such a pathetically soft face.'_ He mused.

He kept his expression calm and relaxed as he stared back into the eyes of his formor friends. He knew what was coming, their interrogation of his activities over the past few months. He was in no mood for this, in fact he wasn't in the mood for anything. All he cared about right now was doing something about the soreness of his body and the stinging in his cheek.

For a few minutes they were silent, the tension between them growing and growing the longer they stood. Growing annoyed of the silence, he finally spoke slowly and calmly.

"Well, you beat me. After two months you finally got me. After all that hard work, the blood, the sweat, the tears. It's finally time and yet..." He slowly turned his attention to the two Witches and the Yuki-onna. "...And yet once again you had to rely on the silver-haired bitch to do it. Just as I knew would happen, always having to fall back on her. Pathetic..."

His cheek was suddenly filled with a fire like sting, he could only guess what happened. Turning to Moka he only blew his bangs out of his eyes as he gave her an impassive look.

"Is this suppose to be my punishment?" He asked not amused. "Careful, you might break a nail."

His head snapped to the side when she slapped him again, he could feel the blood rushing to his scarlet red cheek as the stinging sensation only continued to increase. Odds are by the end of this, he'd need an ice pack for his stinging cheek.

Never. Never had Moka thought she'd ever strike him. He was her friend, her love, her Tsukune Aono. Bringing herself to cause him even the slightest bit of discomfort was against her and yet her she was, slapping him for what was possibly the fourth time in a row. Is this really what had become of them? Had the past two months really changed them that much and severed their suppose to be unbreakable bond with one another.

Apparently and... she knew it was all her fault...

Yet what she was facing currently was not what she had expected. She'd heard from the others how cold, how violent he had become, but to experience it first hand was a whole different matter. Those kind warm innocent eyes that flared like the sun were gone, those eyes she loved were gone. Instead they were replaced by the cold, careless, emotionless gaze that was meeting her right now.

That smile, his true smile, was all, but a memory. The small almost annoyed frown she was seeing had no trace of warmth.

This... this wasn't her Tsukune Aono at all.

"What happened to you?" She whispered softly. His eyes widened slightly, not expecting that as the first word spoken from her. He stared at her questioningly for a few seconds before he scoffed. His eyes narrowed slightly causing her to flinch.. "You did... all over my body. Seems you have a talent for not only breaking hearts, but also bones."

She frowned at his somehow witty response. Guilt was swelling itself inside her heart. No matter how hurtful the response was, it was true. She had caused him pain, pain both physically and emotionally and while not intended from the start, it slowly grew until she soon found herself breaking his arms and legs. It made no difference if it was her or her Inner, it was still Moka Akashiya that had broken his heart and crushed most of his bones.

The memories of the battle were hazy for her and her Inner would not speak anything of the matter. All Akashiya Moka knew was that she had beaten him and that her Inner had broken both his arms and legs.

"No, not your body. What happened to YOU, what happened to my friend Tsukune Aono? The man before me is not him." Moka asked slowly and softly. Almost like a frightened child expecting to be scolded.

"Damn right I'm not him... he was your friend." Tsukune merely responded not bothering to even look at them. His eyes cold and dismissive as he stared at the wall beside him. It seemed the offensive writings on the wall were more interesting than they were.

The girls remained silent, not knowing what to say. They had played a million scenarios of when they would finally capture him and yet they found themselves incapable of uttering even a single word.

Yukari Sendo was actually afraid of the person before her. What kindness and acceptance that this individual reminded her of was now dead. She stood behind Ruby's leg, only one eye watching as she refused to even look at him with both.

"What do you want me to say?" Tsukune suddenly spoke as he turned his attention back on them. "That I'm sorry? That I regret everything I've done? I have nothing to say to you, nothing... to any of you."

Ruby frowned as she watched him with narrowed eyes. Was this really the one human who had accepted her when she tried to kill him? The one human that changed her views on the human world and taught her to accept them as he did for her. Was this really the one human that she had grown to love?

"You are stubborn Tsukune-kun and have grown utterly careless and cold-"

"Look who's finally catching on." Tsukune merely said interrupting Ruby. Her eyes only narrowed further in response. She was about to retort when he suddenly spoke halting her words in her mouth.

"Though there is one thing I want to know. Why am I in my room? Aren't you suppose to take me to Mikogami?" He asked truly curious.

The girls only sighed and shared a look, the air suddenly dropping a few degrees as if foreshadowing the upcoming exchange between them. :"Honestly Tsukune-kun, it's because we still love-"

"Oh so now it's a love confession is it?" Tsukune spoke with annoyance cutting off Mizore. "Did you not hear me that day in the trail? I said I didn't love any of you, was me not breaking some of your bones not proof of that?"

"Tsukune just listen, we know you're angry at us for... betraying you, but was there really a need for all of this? Months Tsukune months we've been hunting you down for answers. Why did you betray us?! Why did you kill all those people?!" As Moka was shouting she was grabbing onto his leather jacket and was shaking him back and forth like a rag doll due to her immense vampire strength.

"Betray you? In what possible way have I betrayed you? What, me saying I don't love any of you is a form of betrayal? Just because I don't love any of you, you see it as a form of betrayal." His response halted her mistreatment of his jacket as she seized shaking him. His eyes only narrowed further as he continued, glaring into her emerald-green orbs.

"Did you think that just because we were friends I was suppose to choose out of you five? What if I didn't love any of you in the first place, what if I loved another? Would that count as betrayal? You seem to have it in your heads that I'm somehow destined to love one of you and if I don't, you automatically start screaming bloody murder."

Throughout Tsukune's rant the girls eyes widened as each clutched their area of their hearts. Evidence of the deep effect each and every single one of his words was having on them.

"You want to talk about betrayal? How about yours? How about when you sided with Mikogami and the rest of the students instead of-"

"We never sided with him Tsukune!" Ruby suddenly yelled out interrupting him.

"Bullshit and you know it!" He countered swiftly halting her further statement. "The fact that you even had to question whether to side with me or not is proof of that. He wanted to send me to death, you sided with him. That's like choosing to have me killed without even lifting a single fucking finger to stop it. We were friends, I'd die for you a hundred times over, but apparently that wasn't enough. I risked my neck for you so many times when I was human and I thought you'd do the same for me. I was wrong to trust you, I've learned that maybe humans can't ever coexist with monsters. Why? Because your kind will kill us one way or another. I'm almost an example of that and the reason I say almost is because I'm not completely human anymore am I?"

He suddenly turned his glare towards the very silent Akashiya Moka. "And I have you to blame for that. No, I have you to blame for everything. Everything that has ever happened to me since I first entered this school was because of you."

Tears were slowly trickling down the pink-haired Vampires cheeks as she stood there and took every single one of his hurtful pain filled words.

"My first day of Youkai I was terrified out of my mind, I was afraid of getting eaten, killed, but I met you and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. I gave this school a chance, I stayed here knowing the risks, I did it for you. All for you Moka..." His voice suddenly became softer as his eyes suddenly went from their emotionless state to a soft look.

"Than I met all of you."

He turned his eyes towards the other three girls, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby fidgeted under his stare. Each expecting hurtful heartbreaking words from their beloved.

"I met all of you and you were perhaps the best things that ever happened to me. I met all of you and it only encouraged me to stay here more than Moka had already done. Sure you had your faults, but we got past them and over time you became my second family. A family i believed I could trust with my very life and soul..."

He than turned his soft gaze towards the still crying Akashiya Moka. His eyes suddenly hardened into a glare as he stared into her eyes. "Falling in love... falling in love with you Akashiya Moka has to be the worst mistake I've ever made."

His glared turned venomous while the other girls around Moka had shocked expressions on their faces. She though only continued crying even more, the words having a hard effect on her.

"You... rejected me in both forms. You in your current illusion of the REAL Akashiya Moka..." She flinched at that statement. "...wouldn't listen and only seemed to care about the blood running through my veins. Your other Moka, the REAL Moka listened atleast." As he spoke the vibrant blood-red rosary around Moka's neck suddenly sprouted a black slit eye.

"But it was no better, the bitch decided that instead of telling me she wasn't interested, she hid behind random bullshit about how Vampire society wouldn't allow it and how it could never work, but... I suppose none of it matters anymore." He spoke as his voice suddenly became quite and faint.

"None of it matters anymore because I no longer hold any of those feelings for any of you. I... DON'T... LOVE... ANY OF... YOU!" He shouted at them causing them all to flinch and tears to well up in their eyes.

By the end of his heart pouring speech, Tsukune was shaking as sweat ran down his body. His throat was dry and he was panting, his lungs were burning and he felt an oncoming headache. He cursed himself for being so vulnerable in front of the girls. This wasn't the time for some deep heart to heart talk, he needed to get out of there.

Looking up, he saw Moka shaking with bangs obscuring the view of her face. His eyes caught sight of the tears running down from under her bangs. Suddenly she stood up and ran for the door. He watched emotionless as she ran sobbing softly as she disappeared into the dark hallway.

He watched as all the girls silently made their way out with tears in their eyes. He watched as all passed the door way, but one. Yukari Sendo stayed by the door and looked at him through tear coated eyes.

Her expression was heartbroken as she watched him, she only shook her head before turning off the lights, stepping through the doorway into the hallway, and closing the door behind her.

He stood there tied to whoever knows what, in the pure darkness of the room. The room that was now lifeless and devoid of sound. He stood there with his head lowered, bangs hiding his eyes as he glared down at the floor in front of him.

His eyes cold and devoid of kindness, but also filled with the slightest sliver of sadness.

* * *

The sound of sobbing rang through the dark lifeless room as a certain pink haired Vampire lay on her bed. Face pressed tightly against her pillow as her shoulders continued to shake.

'**That Bastard!"** Inner Moka shouted from within the red glowing rosary. **"How dare he talk to us like that! He should be thankful I even spared his life, yet the way he's talking. It's like he wants me to take it awa-"**

"Shut up!"

Inner Moka grew silent as she tried to recover from her softer sides sudden outburst. Shut up. Shut up. Did her soft side really just command her to shut up?

"We both know that you won't ever do anything to him. You won't ever hurt him." Outer Moka spoke as she calmed down from her sobbing.

**"Really? Was me not breaking his legs proof enough for you? He made you cry, that was enough a reason for me to beat him down. He needed to be reminded of his place."** Inner Moka shot back growing annoyed with her pink-haired other.

"His place? His place! His place is right besides us as our other!" Inner Moka shouted seriously, which was a rare feat for her.

"**Nonsense, he is a Ghoul. He is also HUMAN, Vampire society would never allow-"**

"Fuck Vampire society!"

Inner Moka was silent as if struck speechless. Did she just use foul language. Was this really her Outer pink-haired unbearably soft and innocent other? Causing an outburst, a rude one at that, was so unlike her. If Inner Moka dared to say, it was out of character for her.

"**O-Omote..."**

"I love Tsukune-kun, no matter what he's done. The others love him as well and I've learned to accept that. Even... you Ura-chan love Tsukune-kun..." Outer Moka spoe softly as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.

Inner Moka was once again silent, trying to come up with a response, but found she couldn't.

"I remember the kiss you shared during the fight. There was something there... it wasn't just the blood that you found enjoyable, it was Tsukune himself. You love him Ura-chan, but you just can't bring yourself to accept it..."

The rosaries eye widened considerably as it gained a far off look. The black slit in the center filled with deep thought and complexed emotions Outer Moka couldn't read.

She remained silent... they both did as the two tried to figure out what to say. Just when the tension was starting to set, Inner Moka spoke.

"**Y-You're right..."** Outer Moka blinked her emerald-green eyes. Her tone was so soft, so vulnerable, that if she wasn't a part of her other, she would've thought that wasn't inner Moka at all.

"I'm sorry?"

"**I said you're right... I do love Tsukune..."** Inner Moka whispered from within the rosary. Outer Moka was beginning to panick. This wasn't Ura-chan at all.

"Ura-chan I-"

**"From the start I was captivated by him. His foolish, but stubborn choice to protect Kurumu the day I threatened to rip out her wings was his first impression. From there, he only continued to impress me, more and more. Until the day came... until the day came with that bastard Kitsune Kuyou. His stubborn yet determined will to protect me, me who was superior to him, amazed me. His resolve, his strength... to protect the ones he loved touched me in a way I had never expected. It wasn't soon after that, that I found myself falling for him. Hard, yet a part of me knew that it could never work. He was a Ghoul, I was a Vampire. It was never meant to be. So I tried to put him down as gently as I could, but it seemed it was all in vain. That day, I killed Tsukune Aono and brought his new one in his place. The old Tsukune is dead and I was the cause of it."**

Inner Moka remained silent after that, not knowing what to say next. It wasn't in her nature to be so open with other people, even that person was the other half of herself. She was not the type to display weakness in front of others. She'd prefer to mask her vulnerability behind a strong cool facade. Yet here she was... opening her heart out to Omote. While a part of her felt like a big blow was done to her pride, another felt much better about finally sharing these emotions she had bottled up inside of her for the longest time.

Outer Moka was amazed, shocked even. She always assumed she knew near everything about her Inner Ura-chan, but the recent exchange between them reminded her how different they thought from one another. Sure Outer Moka could sense her Inner's affection for Tsukune, they shared one heart after all, yet she never saw how deeply she cared about him, let alone for so long. And here was her other, claiming to have killed the old Tsukune Aono. Taking the blame while it was just as much her fault as Ura's.

"That's not true Ura-chan..." Outer Moka spoke softly as she ran a delicate finger along the cool metal of the rosary. "... Tsukune-kun is not dead, you are not the cause of it. The old Tsukune is just buried somewhere within this new Tsukune. Somewhere deep down is our Tsukune Aono, calling for us, pleading for us to help him and I won't let him down..." Outer Moka spoke with much determination.

Inner Moka was amazed at her softer side's resolve, her determination to rescue her love shocking her to her core. How could she call herself a Vampire if she did not hold that level of confidence and determination as well.

"**You are right, Omote. That is our Tsukune, he's inside there somewhere. Let's go to him, free him, and than... and than somehow I can make this right again..." **Inner Moka spoke from within the rosary, her tone now laced with as much determination as her pink-haired other.

* * *

Tsukune Aono stood in the spot he had been standing in for the past few minutes. Still calm and collected as he tried to formulate a plan for his escape. Tried being the keyword as he soon found himself switching to a different topic.

_'She used her blood...'_ Was his first thought as he recalled the events of his downfall. _'I had her beat and she used her damn blood. It never even occurred to me that she could use it at will... unleash she can't. We've faced many dangerous opponents in the past, if she could use it at will. Odds are she would've used it a long time ago. Regardless of that, her power was enormous. Massive in killing intent with a potent supply of Youki energy to back her up. I've never seen such overwhelming display of power in my life here in Youkai. That ancient powerful blood is running through her veins... it's running through my veins...'_ He smirked as he remembered her injection of her blood into him.

A long time ago, she injected her blood into him to save his life after he risked his to save her sorry ass from Kuyou. _'She gave me her blood, the Shinso blood. Shouldn't that count for something? I know that i'm a Ghoul, but shouldn't that count for something? That same blood courses through my veins. Is it possible for me to utilize it into my advantage?_' As he was lost in his thoughts he never noticed the figure silently sneaking in through his dorm room window. A certain blue-haired busty Succubus.

_'One thing is for sure though, I broke her arm. I managed to actually break Inner Moka's arm. That means that she can be defeated, that means I am getting stronger. Bit by bit, my power continues to increase. Soon, soon I'll be powerful enough to beat her, than I'll deliver the damage she delt to me a thousand fold.'_ He looked forward to that day.

"Tsukune-kun?" A feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Looking up, he was met with violet eyed stare of Kurono Kurumu. The Succubus stood over him, eyes filled with tears. "Kurumu?" He asked unsure.

"Oh Tsukune-kun!" She cried as she suddenly embraced him, tightly, like she was afraid he'd disappear again. Tsukune sighed within the deep softness of her breasts, it seemed somethings never changed.

"I saw the fight. I saw everything, I couldn't believe what she did to you. I know you wanted me to stay in the cave, but I was worried about you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop her from taking you back here. I was so-"

"It doesn't matter anymore Kurumu." He spoke, halting her apology. "Right now, you need to get me the hell out of here." Tsukune spoke calmly as he looked towards his chained wrists. Chains, ropes, metal wires, it seems they really didn't want him to escape.

"Right." Kurumu nodded before she extended her claws. Like scissors through paper, she made quick work of his bonds before turning back towards the window. "Alright Tsukune-kun. We'll get out through there, so grab-"

Kurumu turned around upon hearing a loud thud to find him laying face first on the floor. "Kurumu, I'd love to go with you, I really would, but I'm sort of sore... ... ... all over my body." Tsukune spoke sounding annoyed, his voice muffled by the floor boards heavily pressed into his face.

"Ah, right Tsukune-kun. My bad." Kurumu spoke with a sheepish smile before helping him up. Tsukune shot her a small smile filled with almost gratitude before fixing his eyes on the window.

"Into the forest, We'll rest in the forest until I recover than we move out." Tsukune spoke with determination.

"Alright, move to where though Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked, curious of their next destination.

"To the bus stop. We're going to the human world."

Kurumu only nodded, seeming slightly surprised before picking him up bridal style. He really was heavy in her slim arms, his large muscular frame contrasted with her small curvaceous one. She knew she wouldn't be able to get them very far.

They had flown for only a few minutes until Kurumu needed desperately to put him down. Tsukune nodded in understanding as the Succubus began her slow descent. Dark purple wings flapping smoothly through the wind as the ground came closer to meet them.

Once on the ground, Tsukune took a look at his surroundings. They were in a clearing in the forest... which was bad. The Academy was still in view so if anyone happened to look through the window, they'd be spotted.

"We need to keep moving." Tsukune pressed as he stood up shakily, Kurumu helping him along the way. "We're way to close to the Academy. We'll walk until we reach the-"

Tsukune stopped mid sentence when the sound of footsteps suddenly hit his ear. They were being followed, he growled. They were being followed from the very start. That dark presence, that scent. It was a Vampires.

Turning to the right she was met with the emerald stare of said Vampire, just not the Vampire he had been expecting. He narrowed his eyes at the glaring red-haired Vampire.

"Kokoa Shuzen... I assume you don't want to hug me goodbye right?"

* * *

**So there it is**

**Once again thank you to those above mentioned reviewers.**

**For Rey DawG, I am fully aware of Tsukune having Shinso blood. It'll play a major part at some point.**

**Yahtzey it's not shallow for you to be looking forward to a happy ending. Just keep your fingers crossed and we'll find out where this story will take us.**

**Oh yes... HAVE A WONDERFUL AND SAFE THANKSGIVING DAY, SPEND IT WITH YOUR FAMILY. I'M SPENDING IT WITH MINE AND YOU, MY EXTENDED FANFICTION FAMILY!**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


	9. Red-Haired Problem

**Hey Reading/Writing People**

**So It's been a while... A long while, but that's to be expected when life gets in the way and holy shit did it get in the way. It's been a hectic past few months and I'm sorry for the long absence, but now I'm back.**

**Hopefully in good time before you assumed I had died.**

**So 92 reviews and hopefully still growing enough to reach my very first 100 review state for one of my stories. Of course that wouldn't be possible without any of you so thank you, I really appreciate your like of my first fanfiction.**

**And I'm still learning as I go, with age I hope to be writing at an average of 10,000 words here. Not that I can't, I have and do write 10,000 words for my story in Fictionpress, but hopefully I'll be able to put that drive for my fanfiction stories as well.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, Rosario Vampire ain't mine.**

* * *

Ch9/ Red-Haired Problem

The silver moon rained down beams of light unto the three figures standing under the star speckled skies. The clouds above were vast and covered nearly the entire sky as a heavy wind blew through the area.

Kokoa Shuzen glared deeply into the man standing before her, completely disregarding the blue-haired Succubus standing next to him. Tsukune looked on with an amused look on his face, his view of her getting obstructed by his hair flying into his eyes.

Kurumu Kurono watched the two individuals as the tension between them continued to rise. This situation was anything, but good. They were so close, the bus stop was very close, but it seemed like they had a new problem on their hands.

Tsukune looked on at the young vampire or rather the not so young vampire. She had definitely gotten taller over the years, yet he never really noticed. Her body experienced the growing changes that came with aging. The height and her growing figure were a testament to that.

'_Now that I think about it, Yukari is starting to get a bit tall herself though her body hasn't experienced its changes since she's not quite as old as Kokoa.'_ Tsukune mused as he continued to examine her. To where her body had gone through slight changes, her eyes were still the same. The deep emerald eyes piercing into him held a passionate flame, one of inconceivable hatred. It was easy to see that with all of her changes, one thing had remained the same.

Her utter dislike of him now reborn as a fiery torrent of pure unadulterated hatred. The simple dislike she had held for him in the past was no longer there, in its place were much harsher and darker feelings. He smirked, no doubt his actions over the past fews months were the cause of said hatred.

"Kokoa Shuzen... I assume you don't want to hug me goodbye right?" He spoke rather calmly while mocking her, breaking the tense silence.

She scowled at him, not seeing any humor in the current situation. Her emerald-green eyes pierced into his amused ones as she bared her small fangs at him. "You filthy perverted bastard!" Kokoa shouted at him making him roll his eyes.

"Now I don't see any reason to bring Morioka Ginei into this..."

She frowned, was this really that same pathetic human who she use to walk all over? His stance, his posture, his eyes... it all seemed wrong to her. She had been searching for him for the longest time, unknown to her sister and her lesser friends. Ever since he caused her One-sama to feel so depressed she'd been on the hunt for his head.

She could care less what the pink-haired Moka felt, but she knew that her REAL sister felt some sort of discomfort for the boys behavior so that was enough of a reason to beat his face in.

"I will kill you!" She shouted as she grabbed Kou the small furry bat who had up to this point, been lazily perched on her shoulder. He squeaked before suddenly transforming into a giant spiked war hammer which seemed to heavy for her slim arms. She held it though without the slightest bit of discomfort as the metal off of the end sparkled in the silvery moon.

He only sighed in a mixture of weariness and annoyance. "Really it's not like I haven't been threatened with pain these past few months."

"Um, Tsukune what do we do? You're still too weak to fight her head on..." Kurumu spoke anxiously from behind the amused human-ghoul. Tsukune only ignored her as he examined the red haired vampire before him.

There was something about Kokoa that intrigued him. Despite her behavior as a bitchy little brat, she always seemed to interest him. The way she carried herself, confidence literally pouring from her body. The fiery spirit that refused to back down from any challenge. Most importantly, that oh so stubborn will to one day beat Moka Akashiya and possibly crush him to pieces on the side.

To sum it all up, the bitch never knew when to quit.

He held a small smirk as he watched her slip into a battle stance. Before, she would've blindly rushed at her opponent, fighting brutally close range as not to allow them a single strike. Now though she seemed more calculating, more mature. She had obviously improved in power and skill, but there was one thing, one weakness that would always be easy to exploit from the small red-haired vampire.

Her temper.

"You know Kokoa, you interest me..." He suddenly spoke causing both women to raise their eyebrows questioningly. His small smirk slowly fell into a small frown as his eyes narrowed. "You interest me by the way you hold yourself. Proud, strong, confident, and an undieing will to accomplish all obstacles. It's very admirable, yet all those traits are not enough to hide the negative aspects of yourself. Your ignorance, your foolishness, your supposed pride known to many as arrogance."

As he spoke her eyes continue to narrow and narrow until they were practically slits. The taunts were having their intended effect of bringing forth her unbridled fury. All he needed to do now was hit her sore spot...

"Let's not forget... your failure to even gain the respect of your aristocrat wannabe bastard of a father..."

The reaction was instant, a huge amount of Youki energy began flaring around her petite body. A very potent killing intent filled the atmosphere as the tiny vampire began to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes were hidden by her red bangs, yet they could still feel the temperature plummet at an alarming rate. Her fingers tightened around the war hammer to a degree where her knuckles turned snow white.

As to where Kurumu was watching in a mixture of anxiousness and fear, Tsukune watched with amusement and fascination.

Just a few jabs and she was already this angry? Hell, a few more and the mistakes she will most likely make will be more frequent and more fatal. Pure unrestrained anger while not only granting strength and a harder will to over come any obsticle, also rendered the user vulnerable as they will most likely make many mistakes from lack of rational thought.

And in a fight, even the smallest mistake could prove to be fatal.

"Y-You..." Kokoa spoke with an anger Tsukune had never heard from her before. Dare he say, he felt himself shiver at the massive killing intent being aimed towards him. After all, Hell hath no fury like woman scorned. "I... I will splatter the ground with your blood!"

And she rushed in, blindly and recklessly just as Tsukune had anticipated from her reaction. Her footsteps were heavy and uneven, her stride sloppy and messy. His reaction was pushing a startled Kurumu out of the way. Ignoring the state of his body, he moved to the side as fast as he could despite his sore state and gritted his teeth.

The war hammer crashed down not even a second later after he left the spot. A small shockwave pulsed through the air as the ground cracked from the force of the powerful blow. Dust littered the air as the ground began to shake slightly.

Tsukune felt a small bit of unease. She was very slow and sloppy in her movements, but her anger, her power was nearly more than he could take. '_If I get hit with her hammer even once, It'll be an injury I probably won't survive.'_

He suddenly ducked as the war hammer burst from the dust cloud and swung just over his head. The force of the swing caused the air to ripple as a burst of wind blew through the air and actually managed to slice some of the tree limbs from the many dark leafless trees.

'_So close, I'm tempting death fighting her in my current state.'_ Tsukune thought, the danger from his current fight running through his head repeatedly. One slip up, even one, and it would all be over.

Kokoa gritted her teeth as he managed to once again step out of the way of her swing. Her failed attempts at destroying him were only serving to increase her already ferocious anger. "Stay still so I can kill you!" She shouted loudly as she lifted the war hammer off the cracked ground and swung again.

"Now why would I do that?" Tsukune merely replied as he jumped away from her, the hammer slamming not even an inch from his foot. He winced feeling a small shock run through his body after having jumped in his sore state. "I didn't come this far just to lose right here."

Tsukune was about to leap out of the way of one of her thunderous attacks, when he felt his weary feet give out from under him. '_Shit!'_ He cursed to himself as he fell on one knee, his leg muscles throbbing at their overuse.

Seeing his vulnerability, Kokoa tightened her grip on her war hammer as she slow raised it high above her head. Tsukune watched on with narrowed eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her.

The top of the war hammer sparkled threateningly in the silver moonlight as it bore down on its target. Kokoa gritted her teeth as she glared into his watching narrowed eyes.

Tsukune Aono only glared at her, staring definitly at the face of death. While he was feeling a small amount of fear for his own fate, the majority of his emotions were angry and ashamed. He vowed to never be weak, to grow strong so people like Moka Akashiya and Issa Shuzen wouldn't look down on him ever again.

How he would relish to beat Moka Akashiya in a fight, to see that arrogant smirk literally slapped out of her face. That promise though would never come, he had failed...

Kokoa Shuzen only glared distastefully at the kneeling ghoul/human half-breed before her. How she detested him, how she loathed him. How she... wanted him.

Yes she had admitted it to herself. She hated Tsukune, but she had also grown attached to him. Their early years in Youkai Academy, he'd been that annoying weakling who couldn't as much as tie his shoes without the girls there to help, but he'd also been the only one that wouldn't look down on her. The one who would treat her with kindness where as to she would look down on him and harass him for his weakness.

He had begrudgingly won her respect when he had stood up to their father, but it was from their that her slight fondness for him began to grow. She had been the type of girl that believed in power, that the strongest commanded the most respect while the weakest didn't matter. She had placed Tsukune in the latter category, but it didn't last for long.

She remembered when he began to change. When he his power began to increase with all the training he did. How he matured from his slightly goofy younger self into a man worthy of respect and more. It was during that time that she had seen Tsukune Aono in a new light. When she suddenly realized how handsome he looked, how his body had developed over the years, how despite his strength, he was still the same modest Tsukune she had come to know.

She knew she was attracted to him, but she had been so insecure. Compared to her sister who was gorgeous with talent in fighting and a body to die for. Kokoa was flat chested, small, and an embarrassment to her father. Even if vampire customs did allow for Tsukune to mate with a vampire, why would he ever choose her when compared to Moka?

It was these feelings of insecurity that caused her to distance herself from Tsukune and resolve her determination to defeat her older Ni-sama even more. She hated that man that caused these strong emotions to bubble within herself, she hated how he took her breath away with only one look.

Most of all... She hated how she wanted him, but could never have him...

Yet despite those emotions, this man glaring at her with a ferocious hate, was not him. This wasn't the Tsukune she had come to unbelievably grow to love. This was merely an imposter of the real Tsukune Aono. It had to be. This was not the real Tsukune Aono. This had to be an imposter and she would make him pay for tainting the name of Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono.

Her eyes narrowed as her resolve strengthened. Tightning her grip on her war hammer, she suddenly swung with all the restrained anger she had. Though before the hammer could find its way to Tsukune's head, Kokoa's head snapped to the side as a certain blue-haired Succubus delivered a swift punch to her cheek. Kokoa recovered from the surprise attack and glared menacingly at the Succubus before her, blocking her path of the weak and helpless Tsukune Aono.

"Leave Tsukune alone." Kurumu growled dangerously as her violet eyes sparkled threateningly. Her claws shined dangerously in the moonlight, crying for the blood of the attacker of her Destined One. Tsukune watched the scene with interest and felt a small sense of gratitude towards the blue haired Succubus before shaking away the feeling.

She may have saved his life twice now, but he wasn't going to fully trust her so easily. She still had a long way to go until she earned the right of being called a friend and that's if Tsukune was even willing to forgive her. Trusting and forgiving are two different things after all.

Seeing an oppurtunity from the interruption, Tsukune allowed himself to fall on his backside behind the Succubus and before he began messaging his legs, trying to get some feeling into them.

To think he had actually tried to take on the young vampire at a near broken state. Well at least he was still breathing...

Kokoa glared at the Succubus dangerously as her demonic aura flared with a much more powerful intensity.

"Stay out of this you blue-haired slut!" Kokoa hissed causing Kurumu to gasp.

"How dare you, you red-haired bitch!" Kurumu hissed right back.

Sparks immediately flew between the two as the temperature around them began to plummet.

Tsukune Aono from his spot on the ground only rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Great as if it wasn't bad enough, now it turned into an all out cat fight.'_

"You have some nerve calling me a bitch Twin Peaks!"

"You have some nerve calling me a slut Tsundere Wannabe!"

He only sighed as the two continued their meaningless bickering or bitching in Tsukune's case. _'I don't even think this fight is about me anymore...'_

If any good was coming out of this though, it was the complete waste of time. While the two were barking back and forth at each other, he had already regained feeling in both of his legs and was now working on his left arm.

"Yeah well at least I don't cry over a broken nail!" He heard Kokoa shout.

"At least I don't bitch about being second best to Moka!" He heard Kurumu counter,

"Lie! From what I heard, you launched a full-scale assault on her in the beginning of your first year here because you were second to her for all the guys in Youkai!"

"Yeah that was back then, I'm different now."

"Yeah except for your lack of a brain!" Kokoa spat with a triumphant grin on her face, her fang poking out from her upper lip.

"Oh... I cannot believe you just said that!"

Tsukune meanwhile was stretching his legs and shadow boxed for a few seconds to workout his limbs. Once satisfied with his healthy body parts, he turned his much annoyed eyes to the two quarreling women.

"Ladies you're both beautiful, now quit your bitching!" Tsukune shouted over the two arguing women.

The two immediately seized their pointless fight and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kokoa I'm warning you now. You either get out of our way on your own two feet or I'll break them and do it for you." His eyes narrowed menacingly as he let threat hang in the air for a few seconds.

Kokoa snapped out of her trance before narrowing her eyes furiously at him. "As if a weakling like you could even defeat an S-class Super Vampire." She growled as she pushed Kurumu to the ground and began walking towards him slowly, her grip on the war hammer tightening. "I'll leave you ten times worse than how my sister left you."

Tsukune merely ignored her threat as he snapped his gaze to the seething Succubus. "Kurumu, you stay out of this." He told her with a tone that left no room for argument. She hesitated before staring at the malice in his eyes and nodding.

He then turned his impassive gaze towards the approaching vampire before looking down at the shining Holy Lock on his wrist. "I gotta discipline the bratty sophomore." He muttered below his breath before pulling on the lock.

'Plink'

The entire area was bathed in an air full of malice and despair as the overwhelming dark Youki energy of Tsukune Aono flooded the area. Kokoa watched with slight apprehension as Tsukune's eyes flashed a wine colored red and his neck became riddled with black vine like markings.

_'So this is his released state?' _She couldn't help, but wonder as she watched Tsukune slowly look up at her from the ground and bear his fangs. '_He's almost as powerful as Oni-sama!'_

Ghoul Tsukune glared at the watching red-haired vampire, his entire being tensed and ready for battle. He needed to finish this fight as soon as possible less the girls somehow arrive like they always do after he realises his Ghoul state.

Kokoa didn't even have time to prepare herself for the incoming assault as Tsukune suddenly blurred out of her vision and appeared right in front of her face. She gasped in surprise at his speed, but then it turned into a gasp for air as Tsukune firmly plated his fist into her stomach.

Kokoa tried to refill her lungs with oxygen, but Tsukune didn't let up on his assault and brought his free hand across her cheek causing her hand to snap to the side.

Anger coursed through her veins at the sudden realization. '_He... he bitch slapped me!'_

"You bastard!" She shouted as she brought up her hammer with a sudden swiftness and sent it hurling down towards him. He merely side-stepped her sloppy attack before chopping her hand in a karate like fashion causing her to relinquish her hold on the weapon.

Her eyes widened at having made such an amateurish mistake. Before she could contemplate what to do, he suddenly slapped her in the face again.

This was too much for her nerves to take. First he goes about mocking her and her family, then there's the slutty Succubus daring to insult her, and now here he is with the nerve to bitch slap her across the face.

Never had she felt such unbridled anger in all her life, she would make them pay!

As if responding to her ferocious anger, her Youki energy flared intensely around her body before it continued to grow in size. Tsukune's eyes widened slightly at the sudden rush of strength while Kurumu's whole body began to shake in fear.

_'Holy Shi-'_

"You!" Kokoa shouted halting Tsukune mid thought. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Before Tsukune could respond, she suddenly leapt forward and swung at his stomach with a great deal of strength. Tsukune was fortunate enough to move out of the way, but felt his eyes widen as he witnessed the result.

The ground where he had been standing only moments ago had been reduced to nothing, but a large dark crater that seemed to be bottomless. The force behind that punch was immeasurable and Tsukune felt himself subconsciously shivering at the thought of being hit with that.

'_She's so powerful...'_ He mused in amazement. '_I never knew Kokoa had so much brute strength in her. Why if she didn't have that large temper and had more experience, well then she'd give Inner Moka and me a run for our money.'_

Tsukune was cut off from his thoughts as Kokoa suddenly blurred into view in front of him and swung. He ducked under her swing and her trees fall and the earth crack behind him.

'_This is getting too dangerous. I have to finish this now.'_ He thought urgently as he dodged another swing. While her punches did pack an overwhelming punch, they were so uncoördinated and sloppy from her anger that they were practically useless. What good was that kind of power if you couldn't even connect with your opponent?

"Stay still so I can kill you!" Kokoa shouted furiously as she tried a side kick this time only for him to move to the side and then behind her.

'_Perfect!'_ Tsukune thought at seeing his advantage. Raising his hand into a chop like fashion, he swiftly and firmly brought it down onto the back of Kokoa's neck causing her to stiffen.

Her aura dispersed quickly before she slumped on her feet although Tsukune was fast to catch her. He looked down in amazement at the red-haired vampire in his arms as he felt Kurumu approaching from his left with his Holy Lock in her hands.

"That was... quite an amazing show of power huh Tsukune?" She murmured still in shock as she stared at the young vampire slumbering peacefully in the arms of her Destined One.

Tsukune nodded absent-mindedly as he continued to stare at the slumbering Kokoa Shuzen. "So what are we going to do with her?" He heard Kurumu ask curiously.

Taking the Holy Lock from her hands, he snapped it back onto his wrist and felt himself change back to normal before responding. "She's coming with us."

"What?!" Kurumu shouted in surprise.

"She's proven to be very useful, plus unlike you or the others, despite her anger towards me in the past, she never betrayed me like you girls did." Tsukune spoke in an emotionless voice as he grabbed Kokoas long legs and lifted her in a bridal like fashion.

"But Tsukune-" Kurumu tried to protest, but Tsukune stopped her mid sentence.

"Besides we can't just leave her out here unconscious and alone." Tsukune murmured as he gently moved a cherry red strand of her from her face. She smiled subconsciously in response before burying her head in his chest in a fashion that almost made him smile.

"You know the school will notice her disappearance right and Moka will stop at nothing to find her." Kurumu reminded.

"The school is of no concern, aren't you guys on winter break? As for Moka, she won't be seeing us for quite sometime." Tsukune spoke solving the two problems except one.

"Well what about Kokoa? Do you really think she'll come willingly?" Kurumu pressed causing Tsukune to sigh tiredly.

"Not at first Kurumu, but in time I'm sure she will. I'll think you'll find that I can be quite persuasive." As he spoke, he gently laid his free hand on Kurumu's cheek before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

Kurumu was quick to blush as she began twiddling her thumbs shyly. Tsukune chuckled at her antics, to where as before he may not have been as bold, but would've enjoyed the gesture, now he was bold, but didn't care about the gesture.

"Y-Yes... Tsu-Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu stuttered as she continued blushing like blushing school girl... which she unfortunately was.

"Good now let's head out, I'm sure Moka and the others will notice my disappearance at any moment now and will begin a search for me at any moment." Tsukune spoke changing the subject before he began walking through the dark forest with a slumbering Kokoa Shuzen in his arms.

He looked down at her slumbering peaceful face. It was no secrete that Kokoa had grown to a beautiful, strong, independent woman, but she still had many faults. Hopefully with his guidance they'll get passed her most annoying one, her damn temper.

Kurumu watched for a few moments before turning back to Youkai Academy, a small frown appeared on her face.

Was she doing the right thing?

Turning back to Tsukune, she smiled slightly before running after him.

Yes, for Tsukune, she was.

* * *

**For the life of me, I can't remember if there were any questions I had to answer, but I'll just throw this out there. This story may officially be called an AU story and to where it'll go, not even I know.**

**There are so many possibilities for this tale that I'm reaching a crossroad with many different paths and choices. We'll just see where this story takes us.**

**Anyway, I'll update when I can, I got two more stories to update. (Capu to Gohan, Following In His Father's Footsteps)**

**To those who don't know. A Tsundere is a type of anime female(scarcely male) character that usually acts cold or harsh towards another character(Usually the main character) before gradually warming up to him and showing her softer side. Ex: Asuna(SAO), Kokoa(Duh)**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
